Crimson Dream
by lemony.club
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just wanted to find a way home after being sent here by accident. It was a strange world, but magical in nature and their ideals were different from his. Still, as long as his conscience is clear then he would feel no hesitation. However, his presence did save a girl from her fate, but was it the right choice to resurrect the dead? R&R! AU? NarutoxErzas (both)
1. Prologue

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This story was supposed to be one-shot, but I've expanded it. The pairing is NarutoxErzas since I haven't done any of their paring before. Yes, I put plural on her name. I meant both of them, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker.

* * *

**=[Prologue]=**

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

Physical and mentally.

A battered and bruised blond lay flatly on his back under the clear ultramarine sky. It wasn't that clear a moment ago with dusky clouds. Oddly, he questioned whether the sky was always like that? His mind was delirious, and his body had seen much better days.

Time passed by as he watched the heaven. The pain was still there, but not as intense as before.

His weary blue eyes closed fully, allowing them to rest. He had expended much of his magical power to stop a mad man, and he had to destroy **_it _**in the end. His ancestral throne before he couldn't claim it.

He exhaled deeply and mustering enough strength to pull his body upright. The tiresome effort cracked his already fractured bones. The pain spiked throughout his body, but it was not more painful than previously.

"Where am I?" the seventeen-year-old blond asked no one in particular, staring at the calming sea before him. Somehow, the tranquility it produced soothed his heart and numbed his pain.

How did he get to this place? His latest memories were still a jumble mess.

Soon enough, his body dropped flatly back down on the sand, taking in several deep breaths and trying to negate the damage that it had accumulated. Playful lightning crackled and jumped over his body in order to enhance his own natural regeneration far beyond its normal limit. Once his flesh no longer bleeding and his bones no longer ached, his mind drifted into sleep in order to recuperate his demonic energy.

A rewarding dreamless sleep, he desired. It'd been a while since he attained a good silence, and he hoped it was not for the last time.

**XxXxX**

"Erza, please wake up. You've escaped! You can't die here!" An elderly man pleaded desperately. He shook the eleven-year-old's body in an effort to produce a response.

It was useless.

Her breathing became unsteady as numerous cuts and gashes could clearly be seen festering on her tiny body and limbs. They were clumsily hidden by her ragged attire, now dyed reddish. It was the only thing she wore for these past years. Bandages were tightly wrapped most of her small arms and legs beneath the stained fabric; a testament to the harsh condition of her enslavement and forced labor.

Freedom, it was something she yearned for in those days of captivity. And for that reason alone that kept her alive.

"Rob-san… Are we free?" Erza asked weakly, opening her only working eyes since they took the other from her.

The man nodded repeatedly. Sad elderly eyes stared down the girl sorrowfully. Its owner was already transparent, and he was becoming fader each passing second.

"Yes, you are free..." the man assured, trying to touch her face but was unable to. His boney hands went through the little girl's cheek as if he was merely an illusion.

That was the painful truth. His magic represented his own life-force and he used to defend the little girl against numerous dark mages that were trying to quell the revolt. He depleted it all then, but in doing so, he had awakened the little girl's own magic. His physical body expired afterwards and he remained as lingering spirit; a guide to help her through the stormy sea following her escape.

"You're not really here are you?" Erza asked as the man gave a headshake.

The scarlet-haired child remembered clearly what had happened. The revolt was successful during its inception, but the tower's guards, the dark mages, soon arrived to suppress the riot. She watched in horror as countless of her friends were killed in sprays of magical bolts. She would have died as well, but Rob had saved her using the last of his own life force. Her magic awakened in the tragedy, and she was able to turn the tides with it.

Unfortunately, the victory was short lived as Jellal, the kind and compassionate boy she knew, was no longer himself. It was as if the boy was controlled by something dark and sinister. She refused to help him from resurrecting Zeref, and for that defiance, she was cast out of the tower by herself and became lost at sea until she found herself ashore.

"You must try to stay awake, Erza. You must make your way to Makrov at Fairy Tail. He will know what to do, so please don't sleep here," Rob implored heartedly, but it seemed to be in vain.

Erza was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She couldn't move her battered body at all while her eyelids felt incredibly heavy. She wanted to enter the eternal sleep as her heart complied, thumping slower and slower.

Directly above her was a clear sky. When was the last time such beauty showed itself between the bars of her prison? There wasn't any instance in her memory that she had such view with the sounds of the sea drowning out everything while inviting her into its embrace.

"I want to sleep, Rob-san," she muttered lowly and closed her eyes. She could not hear Rob's desperate shouting, urging her to stay awake.

Erza Scarlet died on that day, or that what should have been.

**XxXxX**

"What kind of demon are you!?" A man shouted as he was clocked across the face. The pain induced by the punch shouldn't have been agonizing, but he was being electrocuted upon impact. Around him were his comrades as they were being assault by the same blond in mass.

How could someone be in multiple places at once? If it was cloning magic, it was definitely a really powerful one to create more than one duplicate.

The human traffickers didn't know what to think as several of them were set alight when touching a different blond. They didn't understand what kind of magic this was. It was as if the clones were fire and lightning given sentient and physical form.

"Die, you monster!" Another man roared and stabbed the blond through the back in a blind spot. The receiver of the fatal blow was too busy beating up another person in front to evade. Unfortunately, the moment he died, his body exploded and erupted into a pillar of lightning, enveloping his attacker as well as the ground. Soaring thunder electrocuted the attacker, stopping his heart as millions of volts run uncontested through his fleshy body.

The trafficker was dead before he realized it, and he wasn't the first to go or the last.

Further away from the heated battle existed iron and wooden cages with dozens of captives. Another blond was checking the prisoners through the bar from outside with a frown. He saw the sorry state these slaves were in. He had no clue where he was, but he couldn't stand by and did nothing when atrocities committed right before him.

With a heavy sigh, he held the side padlock in the palm of his hand. His hand glowed brightly as the surrounding temperature spiked. The metal locking mechanism heated up immediately when millions of degree was flowing through his limbs, turning it into red hot liquids as they streamed out the side of the unburned hand. With that done, he ripped the door out of its hinges as if they were made of paper and threw the door behind him before glancing inside once more.

The prisoners within the opened cage scooted back from the entrance and away from the blond in fright.

"You can go now. They won't able to hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it," the blond assured with the best smile he could muster. Unfortunately, his words did not yield the desired result. The captives were more than just afraid. The person before them had killed everyone around without a shred of remorse or mercy. They watched the brutality of it all from their caged spot. Men turned to ash instantly or their body charred from the lightning.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I hate people who enslave children, so I would never harm you guys," Naruto said, outstretching both hand in an inviting gesture. Many of them examined the unoccupied palm, hesitating to take it. A young girl finally did shakingly, and a heartwarming smile filled his face. He gently helped her out from the confine, and the rest soon followed behind.

His lightning and fire clones were engaging and killing the rest of the slavers and traffickers. They were useful at cleaning out the trash, and even if they were killed or dispelled, they would still able to inflict severe injuries on their murderers.

"You shouldn't have killed them!" One of the older captives called out as they huddled around in a small circle, holding each other for comfort. Some seemed like they were part of a family. One of the matured female pulled the girl away from Naruto as he turned to check that person with a frown. He examined the rest soon afterward before sighing. Even they, who suffered much, do not condone killing.

It was not what he used to.

"People like that don't change, and the world will be better without them. If I let them go, they might capture another child from another loving family. Do you really want that to happen?" Naruto asked sternly.

The released prisoners looked at the ground. They didn't know the answer to that.

Naruto gave a headshake and began to walk away from them. He had been in this world – Earthland – for at least a month now. The inhabitants disapproved any form of killing, and criminals should be locked up. How long they imprisoned depended on the severity of their crimes. Unfortunately, criminals always managed to escape and caused more trouble later on. The mentality was very different from his world, but did it produce a more peaceful place to live in? Naruto wasn't sure as he dispelled the clones once they finished slaughtering the rest of the scums.

He left the area quickly so those he'd freed would make contact with the authority, and many of them would likely report him as well. The Magic Council had labeled him as a Dark Mage due to his killing policy, but he didn't mind. As long as his conscience was cleared, he wouldn't care what they called him.

"How do I get back home?" Naruto questioned lowly, strolling along the shoreline while kicking a few rocks, turning them over. He had no clue of how to return home, wherever home was. It wasn't here, that much was obvious to him. Magic filled the world so there would be a way to bridge dimensions, but he had no clue where to begin.

He continued down the path, wandering aimlessly before seeing a small body upon the sand as the waves tried to pull it into the sea.

_A child?_ He thought and narrowed his eyes, seeing the bloodstains.

Alarmed, Naruto rushed towards the small body in panic. As he got closer, he saw the ghostly aspiration seated next to it. Naruto blinked at the white-haired old man with pale skin as his pace slowed down to jogging speed.

"Are you alright, Oji-san?" Naruto kneeled over the unmoving child, but looked at the man first.

"You can see me?" Rob asked with a surprise as Naruto nodded. Seeing ghost was not something new to him. They existed in a different spectrum, and his lightning ability amplified his own visions to detect them. The blond quickly checked the girl's pulse and found she was gone. Her hand was still warm, meaning it was only recent, perhaps in last hour or so. He glanced over her bandages and ragged clothing with a deep frown.

"Sorry, but my name is Naruto. Do you know what has happened?" Naruto asked as the man. The old man sighed as his body faded a little more. Rob knew he hadn't had much time left in this world.

"Naruto-kun… I'm known as Rob and as you can see, I don't have much time left in this world. Can you do a dead man a favor? Can you bring this child back to FairyTail located in Magnolia town? She really wanted to be part of that guild and be a mage, but the dream seems impossible now. Even so, I wanted her to go there," Rob requested humbly.

Naruto bit down his lower lip a little as he contemplated. It might be better to bury the child here in his mind.

"I won't promise anything unless you tell me exactly what had happened," Naruto replied.

Rob sighed, but nodded afterwards. The elderly man explained about the Tower of Heaven and its captives along with countless children were still being held there.

Enraged at the story, Naruto was about to run off to that place to turn it to ash, but quickly refrained himself from doing so.

"She has awakened her magic upon my death and gained her freedom, but her dream could never be fulfilled now," Rob mumbled with sorrowfulness that could rival a father losing his child. His astral hands were still trying to feel the girl's face to no avail.

Naruto frowned slightly when seeing the man's fondness of the scarlet-haired girl even though he was not her parents. Even in death, he could not let her go by watching over her.

"If she just recently died, I can resurrect her and give her a new life… but I wondered if she would accept that as she would no longer be human in a sense," Naruto offered a solution finally. Rob blinked at the blond who claimed he could resurrect the dead.

It was an impossible notion. If one could, why was there the need for Tower of Heaven? Still, he hoped that was not a lie.

"You can do that? And what do you mean she would not be human?" Rob asked.

Naruto sighed a little and took out a small chess piece from his pocket. It was the only piece among the set he always carried with him as he was still looking for his Queen. Unfortunately, he hadn't found one and saving a child's life seemed more important. He wanted her consent, but time was of an essence.

Naruto checked the piece closely, rotating it in his fingers and found it had a purplish glow. He read about that before as his mind tried to access the stored knowledge. Mutated! The darn piece must have been mutated. The added effect could not be known beforehand. However, there was no other choice.

"Oji-san. Even though I'm look like this, I'm a devil. This is an evil piece… Ah, don't let the name cause any concern. It's called that because someone thought it was funny. This will reincarnate her as a devil, granting her demonic energy. As long as she does not purposely tap into that power, her appearance would not change and she will not notice anything out of place. But she might figure it out eventually and knowing that will forever set her from humans. It can be a great burden later on as some people I know have lived in denial," Naruto explained and hinted the troublesome nature of the reincarnation against someone's expressed wishes.

"But she would live a full life?" Rob asked after some thoughts.

"Yes," Naruto answered almost immediately. It was the true. She would theoretically have a full life.

"Then please do it, Naruto-kun, I begged of you," Rob requested.

"Are you sure? There's no going back after this," Naruto hinted something could go wrong.

"What the worst that could happen?" Rob asked as the girl was already dead. Was being dead better than alive?

Naruto shrugged at the question and placed the piece on her chess as it submerged into her battered body. Magical circle formed around her on the sand as it reincarnated the crimson-haired child into a devil. The glow died down quickly while the two spectators remained silence. Nothing seemed to have change except her injuries were healed and her heart rhythmic beating had returned.

Erza Scarlet was still unconscious, however, but she was sleeping peacefully.

"She looked the same? Nothing has changed," Rob asked.

Naruto chuckled at the question. "What do you expect? Do devil supposed to be demonic with skulls and bones?" Naruto asked with a smile, but the annoyance in his eyes were clearly visible. He didn't like stereotype, and most of the depiction of devil were created by the opposition to brainwash the masses for their own advantage. It was an annoying propaganda to him, but he could see the efficiency of doing something like that. What the majority believed, it must be the truth.

"Oji-san, I've accept your request. You can rest assure that I will drop her off at Fairy Tail. After that, I'm going give a visit to that Tower of Heaven for some poundings," Naruto assured, picking up the eleven-year-old girl in his arms with care.

Erzan unconsciously squirmed cutely in his embrace. Perhaps she was having a nice dream.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I will leave her to you," Rob said before finally fading away.

"Good bye, Oji-san," Naruto told the empty area before he disappeared in an orange flash, leaving the empty beach behind. He already know where Fairy Tail was as it was one of the most rowdy Guild in all of Fiore. That was a bad reputation, but a reputation nonetheless.

**XxXxX**

Makarov was an extremely short elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. Everything was fine besides the constant brawling that occurred within the guild hall by Fairy Tail's members as usual. It should have been like every other day, but today was different.

A new comer entered the guild with a child adorning tattered clothing. She was unconscious in the arm of a blond-haired man with bright blue and unthreatening eyes. He glanced around the guild with some amusement as the fight continued on. They seemed to be ignoring him for the moment.

"YOU LOT, SHUT UP!" Makarov roared as his form turned into a massive titan. The guild immediately died down after that. Everyone was frozen while still grabbing each other by the collar with the intention of dishing out injuries. They noticed the blond finally and whatever expression they had on quickly was replaced with a deep concerned one.

"We have a visitor," Makarov announced when reverting back to a short old man.

"… It's alright, don't stop on my account," Naruto said before disappearing in an orange flash and reappearing next to the Fairy Tail's third master. Everyone immediately let each other go when seeing the feat. Instant teleportation was something they all interested in.

"That's neat, how did you do that?" A child called out. His most prominent feature besides being half naked was his black-colored hair and dark blue eyes. There was Fairy Tail's emblem on the right side of his chest.

"Tell me why you are naked first?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow before placing Erza on the wide counter next to the short man.

Makarov immediately checked over the girl, but found she didn't have any visible wounds on her. The clothes she had on were soaked in blood though. Maybe it wasn't her? He then removed her eye patch to see if anything wrong with her eyes, but there wasn't. Both her brown eyes were fine so Makarov wasn't sure why there was an eye patch. Maybe she was blind in one or had depth perception problem.

There was so many questions he wanted to ask.

"AH CRAP!" Gray finally noticed his indecency while the brown-haired girl, who was way too young to be drinking, snickered at the counter by the side.

"Is there something I can help you…" Makarov said before trailing off once he had a careful examination of the blond. The new comer was oddly familiar. Where had he seen that face before? It must have been recent.

"I just need to drop the girl here on the request of someone named Rob. He had the emblem of your guild on his back so I'm assumed he was once a member of this place. Am I correct?"

"ROB!? Is he okay? Where is he?" Makarov asked with a panicked tone. The once trusted member of Fairy Tail had gone missing for years, and nobody knew where the elderly man went. They did search, but came up emptied.

"Slow down pop. This might be sensitive information so can we talk somewhere in private?" Naruto asked as the midget master nodded. The Guild Master invited him to a back room after telling the more disciplined members of Fairy Tail to look after the girl.

The tasked people did as requested for a while before getting distracted again with the brawl.

Significant amount of time went by before Erza opened her eyes. It was due to the noise and laughter surrounding her. It was getting very loud and rowdy. The child blinked, pulling herself upright and placing her hand to the side. She almost fell off the counter in the process before grabbing onto the edge on reflex and climbed back up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail! I'm Gray Fullbuster, what's yours? Are you here to join my Guild?" asked the fully clothed Gray. He was waiting for her to wake up as the rest of guild members were busy doing something else; either checking at the Job Placement board, brawling or having a conversation that would inevitably lead to brawling.

"Leave the girl alone! By the way, I'm Cana Alberona," Cana introduced herself while continue to drink.

"Erza Scarlet… how did I get here?" Erza asked, blinking slowly. Her eye patch was gone and she realized she could see through both eyes. She looked around and saw a bunch of people pummeling against each other in the middle of the room with broken chairs and tables.

"Some blond guy carried you in. He could teleport across the room in an instant! Ah crap he didn't tell me how he did that!" Gray shouted in shock before becoming depressed.

Erza didn't know who that was. Maybe someone had found her on the beach. She looked around her again, noticing that Rob was no longer around. Some tears escaped her eyes but she told herself to remain strong as she wiped it away.

"Where is he now?" Erza asked, but Gray didn't know. He was too busy putting on clothes when the Guild Master invited the blond away. However, someone nearby did.

"He and Master went to talk in private in the back, he's…" Cana didn't finish as Erza jumped off the counter and ran to the back corridor. She checked the rooms along the hallway and found one that was opened. She peaked inside and saw a short man standing by an arched window.

"Ah, I see you've woken up, Erza. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the third Master of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you," Makarov greeted and returned back to the chair behind his desk. He was alone in the room as the scarlet-haired girl looked around in order to find who had brought her here.

The Guild Master noticed her scrutiny and smiled.

"He's already gone, unfortunately," Makarov revealed with a sigh. The blond introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki. That piece of information caused Makarov to be stunned a little. The memory he sought for finally hit him in full.

Naruto was an S-Class criminal that was currently wanted by the Magic Council for countless murders and atrocities. Strangely, the blond was nothing like the ruthless dark mage that the council depicted once they start chatting. In fact, the blond was very polite when talking to Makarov and relaying what had happened to the elderly member of the guild. It was a sad day.

"Who was he?" Erza asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki… a dark mage," Makarov answered truthfully as the girl cringed. She didn't expect it at all. She had suffered greatly at the hand of the dark mages during her enslavement. Many of her friends were killed by those dark mage, yet a dark mage saved her? Why?

"It can't be…" Erza muttered. She was unable to believe that.

"Erza. Can you tell me what happened?" Makarov asked.

The little girl sniffled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto was flying around the ocean using lightning to manipulate the magnetic field of the planet. It was faster than running across water. That was also possible with lightning manipulation as electricity could force all the water molecules beneath his feet to glue together in order to create a solid ground. He found how to do it a long time ago. Anyway, the blond was looking for a certain tower.

"Damn it, where is it!?" Naruto asked, passing several islands while growing more annoyed, furious and frustrated. Unfortunately for him, even though it was called Tower of Heaven, it wasn't an actual tower yet. It would take at least seven more years to complete, and he did passed it several times but made nothing of it at the time. After a while, he gave up and went to do something else more productive.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is triple crossover because it's a Route Roulette plotline. They all share the same background story, which is set in DXD universe, and have the same main character, who is Naruto (N) Uzumaki. Lightning and Fire manipulation is very powerful. He doesn't have shadow clone, but lightning and fire clones are far more dangerous, especially when they are killed. Might update Red String of Fate next since it been a while. None of the Route Roulette is very lengthy because I don't want to spend months writing one with rehashed cannon storyline. Dragging it out is pointless, and it makes the story stale. See you next chapter.


	2. The Dark Mage (1)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **For those who don't know Route Roulette's main character. He's from DXD universe, and his full name is Naruto N. Uzumaki. He was born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze after the Great War, in which his parents faked their death as they became disenchanted with all the fighting. We all know who is dominating in that relationship, hence his last name. Anyway, he is a devil and has devil-like powers, but they based on Jutsu as well as real life application with fire and electricity.

* * *

**=[The Dark Mage]=  
1**

"S-Class criminal Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby under arrest! Come out slowly and with your hands up!" The leading Runeknight called out. Around him were more of his comrades as they surrounded the outside of the restaurant. Everyone had vacated the building the moment a certain notorious Dark Mage dropped by and ordered a meal like any normal customer. Many of the civilians immediately informed the local law enforcement. Since this was a case of magical crime, the Magic Council quickly took control of the situation.

Hearing the demand, the blond's blue eyes twitched, but then returned to normal once more as he stirred the ramen in his bowl with a pair of chopstick in one hand. He slurped some up afterwards, savoring its taste and seemingly ignoring the demand that came from outside. He chewed and swallowed while looking up and around the emptied restaurant.

Everyone previously seated around the room had run off in fear except for the owner, who was hiding behind the counter. Strange the people around here knew who he exactly was even though he was wearing a black cloak with a hood on. His reputation must have become quite notorious. Oh Well. He thought as he removed the hood from hiding his face and brushed his golden hair back.

"I repeat, Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest so come out slowly with your hands up!"

"Why they kept trying to arrest me when I'm having a nice meal… it's so fucking annoying," Naruto cursed lowly before twisting his upper body backward toward the door.

"Come back in 10 minutes or you can wait there 'till I'm done!" Naruto shouted through the restaurant and return back to his bowl. He noticed the owner stuck his head out from behind the counter to have a look at him. Naruto winked at the man.

"This stuff is great, Jiji-san, no wonders you get so many customers. I'm sorry for driving them all away, but I was really starving. I hadn't eaten anything like this in a while and I really wanted to satisfy my craving," Naruto apologized sincerely.

"I-it's alright, please don't destroy my establishment," the owner requested in a hesitant tone. The owner was surprised that the S-Class criminal, Naruto Uzumaki, who had noted to have murder an entire guild, was actually behaving like this. There was no aura of malice around the blond, and he had seen many low life ruffians show more conceits.

Naruto gave a head nod. "It might get a little rowdy soon so you should hide for a while, Jiji-san. I promise I won't break anything, but I can't say anything about them," he replied and returned back to his meal, using one of his hands to use the wooden stick to scoop up more of the noddle while using his other hand to hold up a worn out piece of paper.

The owner did what the blond suggested and returned back behind the counter.

"When the stars and moons aligned the boundary between worlds and time shall be weakened," Naruto recited the little inscription on top of the parchment with a deep frown. He acquired this piece of information from one of the seers a while back when trying to find a way home. He wasn't sure if it work or not, but to test it, he must wait for the correct time. Unfortunately, **_perfect_** eclipses only happened once every seven years at this place. This was due to irregular orbit of the moon around the planet.

"If I've gotten this sooner, I wouldn't have missed the one on July 7th X777," Naruto muttered with some regret. He worked it out about a month after that, but it was too late as he didn't have all the required material ready. Strangely, he heard all the dragons disappeared on that day as well. It seemed like a coincidence; a very odd coincidence.

Naruto slid his thumb down the paper to the next line. The line detailed for when the next eclipse will occur. He had acquired everything he needed to create a portal home, and only need to wait for the day to come. He'd been gone for a while and wondered how everyone was doing. They must have thought he had died and mourned for his death. A smile crept on his face as he wondered how shock they would be when he dropped back into their lives. Mischievous plans to scare them shitless came into his mind.

"Hmm… the next one will be soon; July 7th X784. That's less than a week from now. If I missed that, I would need to wait until July 7th X791? Every seven years… I hope I don't miss it," Naruto said and sighed as he folded the parchment and pocketed it again. He eyed his hand afterward. It looked exactly the same eight years ago since he arrived here in Earthland. He was technically twenty five years old, but looked around seventeen or eighteen.

_Every seven years,_ Naruto thought. It was a long time to most people, but seven years was just a mere blink in the life time of a devil; the race that could live for tens of thousands of years without aging much once they reached maturity. His father and mother were probably a couple of thousands year old and they looked like they were in their mid-20s. He never asked how old they were, but he was sure they were very old as they talked about the time when the human world as flooded. They went swimming around the world with their friends when that happened apparently.

While Naruto was pondering about more things, the Runeknights broke through the door by literally destroying it. Couldn't they find a handle? Maybe they just wanted to make a flashy entrance. They surrounded the blond from behind and pointed their magic staffs at him. He wasn't really paying them any attention at all and continued to enjoy his meal. He had plenty run in with them, and learned after the first few times they wouldn't kill anyone no matter how severe the crime was.

The policy of no killing no matter what seemed flawed, but Naruto decided to use that policy to his advantage as it gave him some room to move around. He lazily turned around while remained seated. He was holding the bowl of noodle with one hand while the other was holding the chopstick.

"Hey guys, let me finish first and we can take it outside…"

"You're under arrest, Naruto Uzumaki, you must come with us to pay for your crime," interrupted the leader of the corp. That person was obviously stood out the most as Runeknights tend to dress in the same uniform. It was to the point that Naruto equated them to some sort of religious fanatics. That was true enough. They were fanatics, just not religious so it was a good analogy. Whether they were worse than the holy church he knew or not, it was still up to debate. Naruto eyed the man a little, slurping up noddle.

"I heard you half a dozen times already, but I want to finish this meal first. It has been a while, just give me that and I will go with you quietly without a fuss…" Naruto requested, but one of the knight from behind the leader shot a blast of light at him, making him dropped the bowl to the ground.

It shattered, spilling the soup. Naruto looked at the noodle spreading out the floor as his eyes twitched.

"Who did that?" The leader of the group roared before temperature in the room spiked. This wasn't the first time they tried to capture the elusive criminal in an attempt to bring him to justice; their brand of justice. However, the blond wouldn't attack them unless they attacked first.

The leader, from his own experience, knew that, but not everyone in his group did.

"Wait, Naruto, it must be a new comer!" The leader called out, putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm a bit pissed," Naruto said as flame was swirling around him. It formed a fiery apparition of a fox with nine tails as its hollowed eyes stared at the masses. The tendrils flickered around the room, but didn't appear to set anything alight. "Prepare for some smack downs!"

With a mental command, the tendrils then slashed out at the offending mages, sending a few out of the restaurant by making new doorways in the wall, setting them on fire as well. They were rolling around outside as the some spectators, who wanted to see the commotion previously, screamed and vacated the area.

"Stop him!" The leader ordered, and the men complied.

Naruto exhaled, calming himself as the living fire creature dissipated. He'd promised not to destroy the restaurant, but people were starving in Earthland and they were wasting foods. That ticked him off even though it was on accident.

The Rune Knights shot magical rays from their staffs at the blond. Naruto disappeared in an orange flash before the projectiles could hit him while ununiformed planks and splinters were produced in mass by the chairs and tables. It was a mess as elemental bolts smashed up the restaurant as they tried to catch the blond. In less than a few seconds, each of the Runeknights was sent to the floor with a powerful chop to the neck.

Once completed the task, he stood among the unconscious mages of the Magic Council. With a frown, he went through each of their person, taking out their wallet from their pocket while their leader was still conscious. He lifted his head up, seeing the blond was stealing from them.

"You're … a thief… now… Naruto?"

"Hmm… still awake? Yeah, I guess you could say that. Add it to my list of crime," Naruto answered as the man sighed before collapsing his head back to the floor and joining the rest of his Corp in their sleep.

Naruto examined the rest to make sure they were knocked out before walking behind the counter and placed the stash of money into the owner's hand.

"Sorry about that, Jiji-san. This is for compensation," Naruto said while the owner blinked at the monetary notes.

"But… you stole this from them…"

"They destroyed your restaurant so they're paying for it. It's only fair. They will assume I took it and that's fine with me. It's not like they haven't charged me with a lot of stuffs already, and another one won't make that much of a different," Naruto pointed out. He also stated that the owner shouldn't tell anyone about it since that would be a bad thing and only invite future troubles.

"You are not like what they've told us," the owner said as Naurto chuckled.

"Like what? A murderer, who had killed many people without mercy? Who burns guild to the ground? Evading arrest? Breaking into people's home? Ignoring the council's request? Well, they're not lying, it's the truth, but I feel no guilt from doing all those things," Naruto asserted dryly before turning around and heading out of the restaurant.

The owner simply shuddered once the blond left and moved out of his hidden spot. He noticed the Rune Knights were littered all around the floor, but none of them died.

"Dark mage Uzumaki," a girl said in a casual tone as he emerged out of the restaurant. She was leaning back against the wall to the side while adorning in her Heart Kreuz Armor. She was apparently waiting for him as she brushed her crimson hair with a gauntleted arm so it would not interfere. For all intend and purpose, she was completely readied for battle.

Hearing her voice, he stopped immediately and covered his face with his hand in slight irritation.

"I must really ask… how did you find me every time? I mean I have no actual destination and wandering around aimlessly, but you still find me regardless. Do you have some sort of magic object that can pin point my location? Please don't say yes, that's bordering on stalking you know! I'm going to file a complaint," Naruto teased before a tip end of a long-sword was pointed at him. The brown eyes of its wielder were filled with calming but deadly seriousness.

Tapping the sharp end of the blade, he tried to gauge her intention. "Ummm… Say, Erza-chan, can't we sit down and talk like civilize people, maybe over a cup of tea? How about a date? Yeah, let's do that!"

"We will sit down and talk when you're in chain! You murdered them all! You are the worst kind of people!"

"Hey! That's not true! ... Alright, I did, but they were murderer themselves so that doesn't count. Wait, which one are you talking about? Was it the dark guild or was it the traffickers? I don't…" Naruto protested before jerking his head back as a blade swung across his neck. He held his neck as if it was slashed in that swing and sweated a little.

"Erza-chan, you almost killed me. Wouldn't that make you a murderer as well?"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted and closed the distance between them in an instant. She swung her sword around while he evaded the slashes as well as dashing backwards. She spun the blade in her grip to add spin and did a powerful thrust as Naruto sidestepped. She then grabbed the handle with both hand and did a powerful horizontal slash, but the blond grabbed the blade around his hand, stopping it dead in its trajectory.

Seeing that, the crimson-haired knight let go of the handle of her sword immediately and jumped back as the metal became red hot and melted in the blond's hand. The molten liquid once made up the sword was dripping to the cobber stone pavement.

"We've been through all of this, so can you stop that! I'm not interested in fighting with you anymore!" Naruto growled before Erza changed her casual armor into a predominantly dark red in color one. It also sported orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs.

_Is that Flame Empress Armor? _Naruto thought and blinked once to store the imagery in the back of his mind.

"I've told you a lot of time to stop changing armor in front of me. The light doesn't cover anything and I saw everything. I mean it's a great view, but don't you have any decency at all?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. The girl was an exhibitionist or something. He didn't like fighting her because of the way her magic work.

It was really distracting whenever she switched armor.

Erza, on other hand, didn't seem to bother with the accusation at all. She ignored his criticisms and dashed forwards again with her weapon held high. A reddish and black blade swung across Naruto as he jumped up in the air to avoid it. She didn't want to ignite her sword as the blond was immune to flames from her previous experience. Doing so would waste her magical powers and probably rejuvenate him instead.

Lightning crackled around his arm as he sent out a thunderbolt. In an instant, Erza, switched to golden and light bluish lightning empress armor as the powerful bolt impacted against her.

Even with elemental resistance of the amour that helped in withstanding some of the most deadly lightning magic, she was still sent back from the force behind the bolt. Erza crashed through a window in one of the buildings. The window frame was gone as well. Naruto landed on the ground again and scratched his cheek a little as he heard screaming from within before some apologies came from the culprit.

_Hmm… was that too much? _Naruto thought for a bit, waiting around for her to come back out again.

Erza eventually did, and their battle continued.

"You're not strong enough to capture me by yourself. What are we up to now? Is it a couple of dozen times yet?" Naruto asked before sliding lazily to the side to avoid the claws attack from Flight Armor.

What was that technique called? Sonic Claw. That was it. It was very fast, and it actually worked the first time when she used because of his shock at her new found speed. Erza kept gaining new armor sets, probably just to fight him. Anyway, it was faster than before and that one time gave him a nasty cut, but now he was more vigilant and avoided it completely.

Naruto send a fist at the girl to retaliate, but his hand was caught by her blackened gauntlet hand. The ground under her feet cracked from the force of the blow, but she stood her ground. She now adorned a large, furry, golden colored armor to greatly enhance her strength.

"Seriously, how many do you have!? What does this one do?"

"As many I needed to defeat you…" Erza answered when lifting Naruto up effortlessly from his hand to his surprise.

"… and this armor greatly boosts my strength!" She shouted and throwing him away at incredible speed.

Naruto spun in the air to get his bearing. He then dropped back to the ground as Erza followed up on her attack. She changed again, and this time she was in a platinum plated armor with many floating swords around her. She sent many of them forwards with her telekinesis as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto formed a flaming long sword in his hand. The edges of the blade glow white hot before he used it to slash through the incoming flying swords. The weapon made of solid flames effortlessly destroyed them, leaving a glowing red hot slash against steel to indicate where they were separate. Still, more blades were formed around the crimson-haired girl as she pressed her assault. Naruto continued to destroy many more that were coming at him since they had ill intention. How many was it now? Several dozen at least as pieces of swords were clattering about along with trailing of liquid metal from their wounds.

"This isn't a new tactic. Are you running out of ideas?" Naruto asked lazily while slapping the flying swords away.

"Is that so?" Erza said as she stabbed her blade through his back and out of his front. She had switched armor and used the flying swords as a distraction. She was quite surprise that her attack had connected.

"Ugh… you…" Naruto said weakly, holding the protruding blade from his chest, "why… Erza? Did you hate me that much?"

"I… I…" She stuttered and couldn't think of anything, seeing his dull eyes as he cocked his head around.

What did she felt then? Regret? Guilt? She didn't want to kill him. No, she never thought she could kill him giving his ability. She couldn't decide what she was feeling right now before she was slapped away by the blond. His body then exploded in a torrent of flames as he could no longer hold his form intact.

Erza immediately realized what had happened. She was duped by a duplicate.

"A fire clone? When did he switch…?" Erza asked, recovering quickly. Her eyes scanned around the area while she formed new weapons in both of her hands. Before long, she managed to locate the blond and lost her voice in the process.

Naruto was sitting leisurely on the bench further down, reading a piece of paper and scribbling something down. He noticed her gaze then exhaled, putting it away and clapped his hands.

"Well done, Erza, you managed to kill a clone so can I go now?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes. He acquired no memory from them, but he did stamp his personality and experience into them, hence they were still a challenge to fight against and behave just like him. When they were killed or dispelled, all that energy he put in them would be released spectacularly, however. Erza would be burn badly if the clone didn't push her away.

"I… I almost felt sorry for you! When did you switch? Your duplicates shouldn't able to use both elements!" Erza shouted out. She was enraged that he was just playing around while she was being serious.

"Hmm… oh… it was when I sent you into the building. I got bored of waiting for you to come out so I create a clone to fight with you so I could watch from the bench. After a while, I got bored of that as well and started to do something else," Naruto answered with a smug.

Erza was too concentrated on the clone in battle to realize the blond was watching from the sideline.

"Are we done yet? You're still really weak," Naruto asked as Erza was huffing.

"I'm not done yet, and I'm not weak! I will take you down, Dark Mage Uzumaki!" Erza announced as more blades formed and hovered around her. She had stocked up plenty in her pocket dimension to fight against him as he went through her weapons like they were made of paper with his fire ability.

"I'm getting tired of this, Erza Scarlet," Naruto said, using her full name, before disappeared from his spot. Erza's eyes widen before she heard his voice from behind. She was completely paralyzed at the speed he just demonstrated. Was this his true speed? What was all the time she fought him before then?

"Did you see me move just now? If you can't, then you have no hope of ever touching me as you are right now, even if you could matched my speed, you still have no hope of capturing me," Naruto stated flatly.

"Arrogance, Naruto Uzumaki, I will surpass you and put you away one day," Erza retorted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

He had been doing that a lot lately, so he exhaled.

"Look, little Erza. It's not arrogance if it's the truth. How many armor have you showed me? What do they all share in common?"

"What that has to do with anything?" Erza asked, turning around as he stepped back to give her some distant.

"Well, I will tell you this. As long as your weapons and armors are made of metal, you could never get close to me unless I allowed you to," Naruto hinted while Erza's eyes narrowed a little.

"What do you mean…" Erza couldn't finish as an enormous invisible force was exerting itself against her body. Her legs were slipping along the stone pavement away from him. She tried to hold her position and stabbed the sword held in her hand to the ground to stop moving. Her brown eyes looked up at him and noticed everything metallic was being pushed away from the blond.

"This, Erza-chan, is magnetism. It is just an advance form of lightning manipulation. My ability, and if I polarized every objects in the vicinity, including your armors, then this is what happened with two polar opposite pushing against each other," Naruto revealed as the repulsive force he generated increased several folds.

With the invisible force, Erza was flung away despite her best effort to stay put. Her body crashed into the incoming wall as she let out a gasp. She looked at him and let out a girlish shriek while covering her face as everything metallic object like pieces of her destroyed weapon crashed around her. Luckily it missed her completely. She thought for sure some should have impaled her body, but they swayed out of the way.

_Darn… It's hard to control them all,_ Naruto thought as he almost killed the girl, but he wanted to show the differences between their powers. A smirk formed on his face.

"This is just a teaser, Erza-chan, to show you where you stand against me," Naruto outstretched his hand as lightning crackled between the fingers. An incredible potent magnetic pulse erupted from it towards her, rippling through all the building as they had metal frames within their architecture.

Erza was in pain as her body pressed against the concrete. Her armor was buckling under the intense stress. She tilted her head to the side as cracks formed around her shape on the wall. With another pulse, she went right through it along with everything that was affected by his ability. They smashed up the current vacated house.

Inside the building, Erza rolled around the floor and tried to stand up. She coughed and felt the invisible force was no longer exerting itself on her. Before she could do and think anything further, an orange flash appeared in front of her.

"That was just repulsion, and this is the other one, but it required more concentration as I don't want to be skewered by various sharp objects all around me," Naruto said as only Erza was pulled towards him.

Before she could blink, she was within his chokehold.

"See, this is the different between you and me, Erza-chan. You keep thinking of adorning new types of armor for different situation, but you never seemed to master any of them fully. I, on other hand, mastered both of my elements, and with it, I created many new ways to use them. Did you know that I could accelerate a fragment piece of metal to unmatchable speed with my lightning? So fast that it could pierce through everything," Naruto hinted before moving her face closer to his.

"Or that I could reach a supernova state like the sun and everything around me would be incinerated and turn to ash instantly?" Naruto intimidated.

Erza felt her throat heated up a little when his hand glowed a little. The blond had never tried to kill her before, and she knew he wasn't the ruthless murderer that the council depicted through her strange dreams. She hoped she wasn't wrong about him. She tried to break out of the hold while noting the menacing blue eyes looked back at her. There was no one here besides him and her in this room. It was only a dark mage and a powerless girl. A little girl, she felt. For the first time since her escape from the tower, she was alone and frightened, and the armor she wore could not protect her.

"S-stop…." Erza whimpered as the temperature around her neck increased several folds. Naruto's eyes changed back to its original brightness as a smile morphed from his lips. He dropped her back to the floor and she coughed heavily, gasping for much needed air.

_That was several thousands of degree, and she's not even burnt…_ Naruto thought. It seemed like Erza Scarlet had unconsciously access the Evil Piece's power to boost her defense. It was linked to him and once she full access to it…

"Fun over, so tell me, Erza-chan. How did you know where I was?" Naruto asked after finding a spot to sit down and waited for the girl to recover from the assault. Erza glared sharply at him before adorning her Heart Kreuz Armor right in front of his eyes, showing him full frontal nudity again. Naruto rubbed his eyes and face from that, losing his composure slightly.

_Stop doing that damn it_, Naruto thought, trying to keep the best stoic face on while Erza formed a smirk. She was rubbing her neck and found no burnt mark.

"I don't know why, but every time I rest. I could see what you were doing… from all those horrible killing…" Erza said with a disapproving expression then quickly changed it to a slightly respected one, "…to saving a child; to helping the poor; to healing the sick and building shelter for them."

Those memories actually brought a smile on Erza's face. She tried to hide the expression and continued listing all his deeds, including the ones he had never told anyone.

"Eh? You saw all that? How long has this been going on?" Naruto asked when she'd done listing. Some of those things were outside of Fiore as he wandered everywhere in the years as he waited for a chance to return home. Might as well do some good while waiting for the eclipses, he had thought then.

"Since I was eleven, right after someone brought me Fairy Tail. I didn't know what it was then and thought it was probably some very vivid dream I had, but the places I've seen were real even though I never been there before. After a few weeks, I realized I must be watching through someone's eyes," Erza answered truthfully.

Naruto blinked as he ran several plausible explanations through his mind.

_Goddamn mutated piece,_ Naruto thought after finding the most obvious one. It was the mutated piece alright; it gave her some sort of precognition or linking vision. _Hang on! That means those dreams were real then? I thought they were just some perverted fantasy I have!_

"Wait!" Naruto put one of his hands up. "Did you take a shower four days ago and was playing with ummm… your chest?"

Erza blinked a few times, but there was no visible embarrassment showed. She had very little modesty and she was checking how big her chest were a few days ago. Still, she was alone and no one was around in the bathroom. How did he saw that? Unless… No, he wouldn't peep would he? Erza's cheeks tinted a little at the thought but quickly dismissed it as nonsense. It wasn't like him at all.

"Yes, I was," Erza answered flatly as Naruto face-palmed. He rarely had long sleep, if ever, since entering this world. He didn't really need to unless he wanted to recuperate his powers quickly. When his body was in rest, it recovered at much greater rate than being active, but generally, devils did not really needed much sleep. Anyway, he did have light nap every now around the evening to late at night to clear his mind and reminisce about home. In those strange dreams, he thought he was a woman for some implicit reasons that he couldn't explain.

"I have those visions too, through your eyes apparently…" Naruto said meekly, realizing the demonic pieces had linked them together. King was in him and Queen was in her.

Silence reigned before Erza decided to sit next to him like a close friend.

"What does it mean? Now looking closely, your appearance is like someone who I owed my life to. You even have the same name as him, but it can't be you since you should be older… maybe he's your father?" Erza asked as Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched his head. Well, he did look like his father so no one could argue about that.

"It's actually…" Naruto was about to tell her the truth since it was long overdue, but was interrupted.

"MY HOUSE!?" A elderly man called out in anguish, looking through the opened hole made by Erza via Naruto along with shards of metals embedding everywhere on the wall, ceiling and floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Several people shouted from beyond the hole, seeing a lot of metal poles and pipes had been ripped right out of their sockets. Houses along the street were slanted as metal frames within were bended awkwardly.

Naruto and Erza stared as both of their jaw slackened, realizing the devastation they just wreck upon the town in their battle. Naruto recovered quickly enough, however.

"See, this is your fault! I told you I don't want to fight! You deal with it!" Naruto shouted accusingly and disappeared in an orange flash, leaving Erza behind to deal with the fallout. There were metal shards everywhere along the street from her destroyed weapons so she couldn't deny it wasn't her doing. She just didn't know where to begin to apologize.

It was another reason why Fairy Tail had the worst reputation.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Naruto arrived in the world and met Erza in X776. For this story, the moon and sun are perfectly aligned only once every seven years due to its irregular orbit through the sky. I don't know if it was a plot inside the cannon itself, but do you see the significant? They all seemed to relate to dragons.

July 7th X777 (Dragon Disappeared)  
July 7th X784 (?) – Something definitely happened here.  
July 7th X791 (Eclipse Gate Activation)


	3. The Dark Mage (2)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **I do not change the character's personality if I could help it because that would make them an OC sharing the same name and appearance. Only Naruto is different because I don't like his cannon and goofy self all that much, or at all. Naruto in any Route Roulette is more mature, insightful, and prideful (it's a devil thing). Erza Scarlet is strict, compassionate person who cares about those that she knows and loves. She won't let her feeling get in the way of what must be done, however. Even if she understands what makes Naruto do the thing he do, she still tries to arrest him because of his standing arrest warrant by the Council. That's just her personality in the cannon, and she would probably sobbed heavily afterwards.

* * *

**=[The Dark Mage]=  
2**

Night had fallen. Everyone had returned to their home, and so did she.

Tired, weary, and very sweaty. She needed a shower, and something to consume in order to recover her strength. She had expended much of it in today battle, as well as in the cleanup afterward. The shops in town were closed however, so she couldn't buy anything. It was quite late out. She exhaled a little, and remembered that a certain blond had run off, leaving her to deal with all the accusation.

She opened the door to her rented apartment as she was still technically on job request; subduing a troublesome demon. She had completed it with little difficult and was on her way home with a souvenir of sort. However, her plan derailed a bit when she noticed he was in the immediate vicinity. As usual, she would try to arrest him, and possibly see where she stood against him.

"I wasn't stalking you," she retorted lowly with a slight blush, remembering that he didn't expect to see her. She undressed herself, removing her armors and placing it back in the pocket space. She then entered the shower.

_Irresponsible,_ she thought as she was a very strict and discipline person, who like to criticize the bad behavior and habits of others even though she had plenty faults in her as well. No one dare to criticize her except for him. However, she was disappointed and slightly furious that he didn't help cleaning up the mess they created, or at least made an effort to lend her a hand. It was the gesture that counted.

Erza punched the wall in annoyance at her inability to stop him from escaping. How do you catch someone who could teleport half way across the world in an instant? Furthermore, he'd demonstrated a new one today. Did he always have that ability? If that was the case, why wait so long to show the differences between their strength? It made her disheartened.

"…" Erza stopped any thoughts immediately. The sound of water splattering against the tiled floor was the only thing that could be heard. They continued streaming down her welled developed body and smooth skin as she froze up at the feeling.

Disheartened? Why? That was strange. Erza thought a bit more on that. She shouldn't feel disheartened at his ability. She knew he was much stronger than her, but she was also getting stronger as their battle last much longer than the one before. Yes, he could kill her anytime if he chose, but that only if he was the ruthless mage that everyone depicted him us. Fortunately, he was not. She knew that much. It was not in his character to do execute everyone who tried to catch him. He explicitly told her so a while ago.

_"Please don't say that, Erza-chan. I don't go around killing people because I'm bored. They're just doing their job so why do I need to? They all have family and friends, and if I kill them, I have to kill their friends and family too because they would come after me with a murderous grudge… too much hassle to deal with later," he answered almost sarcastically._

Erza pressed both her palms against the web like crack on the wall as the liquid continued to use her scarlet hair as a made-shift slide. She would need to pay for that damage later so she sighed. She did it in her frustration, but the invasive feeling didn't go away. She shouldn't be feeling discourage at someone who was stronger than her. She was an S-class mage of Fairy Tail; the Titania. Logically, she should be feeling was fearful and maybe inadequate.

"Why?" Erza asked herself, pondering more on it.

No, she wasn't disheartened at what he had demonstrated with his ability, but at what he had said moment before. It was like a knife cutting through her heart even though he didn't realize what he had said. She would never get close to him unless he allowed it. For that reason alone, it pained her so. She didn't want to hear that coming from him… ever. Erza sighed again and turned off the water before using the towel to dry herself before adorning a new set of clothing using re-equip ability. She exited the bathroom and had a glance of the bed.

Blissful sleep awaits, which usually followed by a dream.

A vision.

That brought a smile to her face. She wondered what kind of imagery she would see through his unclouded eyes. The places he had been to. What he was doing now? Maybe he was just wandering around aimlessly again as he usually do. It had never shown in her dream that he would stay in one place for longer than necessary. If that was the case, he would be long gone by now. Erza wanted to know where as her stomach grumbled a bit.

"Maybe you should take care of that," a too familiar voice told her from the side. Immediately a sword materialized in her hands, and she pressed it against his neck after spinning around. His hands were in defensive posture, but each was holding some sort of box in a plastic bag.

"Eh? Isn't it nighttime? Work hours is over, but if you want, we could do a light spar and most likely destroy your apartment in the process," Naruto claimed without any concern to the immediate danger.

"How did you get in here?"

"Wouldn't you ask how did I find you first?" Naruto asked with a grin as the blade pressed harder against his skin almost breaking it.

"Woah… slow down murderess! Oh wait, I did break in so it's fine for you to kill the trespassers. I'm so sorry about the door though," Naruto answered cheekily as Erza eyed the door behind him. It was still closed and possibly locked. There was no damage. The window of the room was also closed and locked.

Erza returned her eyes back on him, but he disappeared in an orange flash. A bright flash within the room immediately followed, indicating he just teleported across the room. He was now sitting around a table, placing down the boxes that were in his hand on them.

Erza huff a little as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Alright, no need to get upset about that. You must be annoyed that I didn't help you clean up after the battle…" Naruto began as Erza was inclined to agree.

"… buuuut if I did, that would mean I was associating with you. If that was the case, whatever image Fairy Tail has left would vanish instantly and they, the Council I mean, probably placed you under arrest for just talking with me. Do you really want that?" Naruto asked thoughtfully as Erza blinked. Was it like that? It seemed like the case when she pondered on it. Her grip on the blade's handle lessened.

"Anyway, I did watch you fix up people's homes so here's the reward for the day work," Naruto offered, inviting her to join him at the table. Erza put the sword back in her pocket space and narrowed her brown eyes.

"Reward?"

"Uh huh, besides erotic novels, sugary sweet is the next best thing. This is the greatest cake in the world! I had to go to another nation and waited in a very long line. Luckily, it wasn't sold out when it's my turn," Naruto answered while opened one of the boxes slowly to reveal the pastry within. The aroma that was no longer confined by the cardboard wall immediately filled the vicinity, enticing her. Her mouth became more watery as her stomach rumbled loudly.

The sight of beautiful crafted cake, glittering in the light along with her hunger made her lose all her reasons. Before she realized it, she was already sitting at the table with a fork in her hand, facing him as several minutes had passed. She blinked and felt the chocolate and cream rolled on her tongue. It was delicious. When did all that happen? She must have been on auto pilot.

Naruto chuckled, watching the girl's distraught expression. Erza licked her lips, rubbing the stain away as she put the fork down by stabbing into the remaining piece. Her eyes shredded a few tears as she couldn't finish it completely. She wanted to, but she have to retain control.

"What do you mean novels!?" She finally realized what he said moment before.

"Your. Secret. Fondness," Naruto teased as he spinning a book on the tip of his finger. It was a book that she liked to read before bed. She immediately tried to grab it on reflex, pushing her upper body against the table but he simply moved his hand out the way, avoiding the attempt.

"Heh, is this why you like to wear revealing clothing and armors?" Naruto asked with a grin, flapping the book in her face playfully.

Erza growled and slammed her both her fists on the table. The plate and utensils between them shook, making Naruto dropped his smile.

"Give it back!" Erza demanded angrily as Naruto immediately complied in fright.

_She's angry when someone takes away her smut materials, even more so than her cake,_ Naruto thought and made a mental note.

Naruto sweated a little while Erza blinked. She exhaled and dropped back down on the chair. She looked over the book in her hand. It was written by her favorite author, and it was difficult to get a copy. They usually sold out fairly fast as they were immensely popular.

"Wow, people really love that **_IxI_** series. I just didn't realize how much. Remind me to never steal it from your belonging again. A frustrated and lustful Erza… that's a scary combination," Naruto teased. He knew he should have never published those stories, but he needed to kill time and make some monies along the way as well. No one knew the author though, and the story Erza was reading wasn't entirely made up. It had already happened in his past; the epic saga of a certain **_Oppai Dragon_** and his **_Switch Princess_** along with many big breasted and incredibly adorable minions.

"Why the generous offer, Uzumaki?" Erza asked, putting the book away.

"Don't say it like that; we know each other for a while. Apparently longer than I thought… wouldn't it be time for us to sit down and have a proper conversation, maybe over a cup of tea?" Naruto said with a pleading puppy face and raised eyebrows.

Erza sighed after seeing that and nodded.

Smiling happily, Naruto untangled the ribbons on the second box by his side and opened it. He removed two cups from within as well as a thermal jug. He then poured some steaming liquids into the cup.

The alluring scent of dried herbs caught Erza by surprise. It was strange and exotic. Both the cake and the refreshment were of high quality, which made it all very suspicious.

"Have some, this herbal tea is made from some the finest ingredients or so I'm told," Naruto said before lifting his cup up and had a sip.

"Yep, they were right. It's great," Naruto admitted, putting his one down while Erza wrapping her hands around hers. The heat passed through the ceramic layers without difficult as she felt it on her fingertips. The liquid within was alluring as steam rose slowing off its milky surface. She lost the struggle quickly and gave in to temptation. She placed the cup's edge to her lips, taking in a small sip. It was just like he said; it was good, and she took another and another. Before long, she placed the cup back down on the table. She noticed his cup was still full as if…

"See, this is more civilized right? Have a drink and a pleasurable conversation between friends," Naruto said, drawing her gaze back on him.

_Friends…_ Erza thought.

"Yes, if only you wouldn't do some of those things then we could have more times like this," Erza said, making Naruto frowned.

"Those things…" He mumbled. "Erza-chan, do you want to hear a story?"

Erza stared at him questioning.

"It might explain more about me," Naruto added. She nodded afterwards, wanting to see where this was going.

"Once upon a time, there was six great beings known as the **_Princes_**. They lived in perfect harmony with each another, creating countless of realms with their immersed powers. They were Gods among Gods; powerful and majestic; heralded as the greatest of creation. Unfortunately, they were also lonely. One day a thought… an idea invaded their mind. With it, they came together, using their powers and bring forth everything we see before us. Their children, who came after, wanted their loves and guidance, and perhaps that inevitably became their downfall…" Naruto lamented. He was one of the few who knew the story of his heritage. He was a direct descendant from two of the princes after all.

Erza thought about it in silence. The story sounded like fiction with that opening statement.

Naruto exhaled and continued. "A philosophical argument fractured that harmonic unity. Each had their own ways of guiding their children; their creations. They each believed their way was the right way, and so they spitted into two distinct groups that eventually came to know as Chaos and Order. Divided, and that argument eventually became the origin of a conflict. In the wake of their clashes, which they had used their virtually limitless powers and turned countless of worlds into dust, leaving very few remains that could sustain life. Seeing what they have done in their narrowed mindedness, they went away beyond anyone's reach to allow a peaceful future to continue and their legacy to survive…"

"What this has to do with you?" Erza asked after the blond paused again.

"Hang on, I'm getting to that, so impatience," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes.

"You see, even if they were gone, their descendants did not. The children followed their parent's example and gave birth to the next generation of beings. The servants that their fathers left behind became their **_supports_** in order to solidify the new foundation. A total of sixty-six supports. Six Thrones and 66 Supports was the legend passed down through the ages. However, like children, they were simply copying their parents, and soon they became lost in their disunity. The seeds they planted had already spread. Eons went by until he appeared..."

"He?" Erza asked as Naruto nodded. However, the blond didn't give a name as Erza wouldn't know who that person looked like.

"He wasn't the descendant of the Princes, but his ambition was greater than anyone. He was born in the time of strife as three great factions fought against each other with the desire to wipe the other ones out. Each side had sacrificed much during that war. Unfortunately, the end was not what he or his supporters expected. He was ordered to stand down, but he refused, inciting a great civil war to break out among his own people. The rebellion was quickly put down by the current winner. Defeated and dissatisfied with how everything had gone, he sought to unlock an ancient power that had been sealed away and reclaimed what was rightfully his…"

Naruto paused and sighed again. He didn't want to think much about it anymore. He eyed at the scarlet-haired girl before him. Currently, she remained attentive, but becoming increasingly impatient from the expression she had on. Erza wanted a straight forward answer quickly without listening through the long winding story.

From that expression she displayed, Naruto decided to shorten it.

"Anyway, long story short, he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the effort of everyone, standing together to fight against a common enemy. I fought and spared him twice. The first time, I was young and didn't want to kill anyone even though he had killed several of my friends. We locked him up after that, but his supporters broke him out. The second time I believed he could return back from his path and desire for powers as I have…"

"I should have killed him then... when everything was still fine... then none of the tragedies would happen… " Naruto mumbled as liquids pooled around his eyes. His hands were visible shaken as he recalled the gloomy memories.

Erza clenched her hands on the table, seeing the behavior before her. Right now, he wasn't the dark mage that everyone feared. He was just another person with real sorrows, pains and losses. It was something she could relate with. Still… to her, killing was wrong no matter the circumstances.

"For not killing him, I condemned millions to their death. He didn't turn back from his dark path and unleashed a power that even the Gods feared. Fiery shadows came through the rifts he called forth all over the world. These beings were summoned and bounded to his will. They were like a nightmare that swept across the lands. They lay waste to numerous cities before we could organize and mount a proper defense. Under his command, the demons were ordered to exterminate us down to the last person and child. No one was spare. No mercies were given. No talk of surredner could be established. Drowned with powers, he wanted to remake the universe in his image... by killing everyone… I had to end him in the end to stop all of it…" Naruto said while calming himself.

"Erza-chan, I am not from here. My home was much like this one. We knew wars and desired peace, but there are those that seek to destroy that peace. To maintain it along with the safety of those we swore to protect, we have to do what we must. I had a choice to kill him before, but I didn't. In the end, I still have to do it so why didn't back then… before millions of lives were lost? Who granted those that died mercy? His army didn't and I could have prevented it from happening if only… if only…"

Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the indecisiveness of his youth. He was inhaling and exhaling in deep breath. It seemed like a genuine guilt from Erza's point of view. A tender hand was placed on his shoulder. She was no longer in her seat.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known," Erza said as blue eyes opened slowly. He shook his head a little before facing her.

"Some people are irredeemable, Erza-chan. It better that they are simply gone before they do more damage. How many must suffer before they realized their mistake? I like this world. It's more peaceful than my own, and I don't want to follow the same fate as mine," Naruto said and wondered how everyone was doing back home. Most likely rebuilding, mourning for the losses and continued on with their lives as best they could.

"I don't believe that… we cannot judge who live or die… everyon… every… eve… !?" Erza's vision became hazy as she began to lose grip strength. A smile formed on his face, knowing it was taking effect now.

Erza was stunned for a second as her mind reeled at what had happened. Was that all a lie to elicit her emotions? She genuinely felt his sorrows and pains then. She looked at the cup to his side. It was still full unlike hers. He didn't sip any at all, and now she knew why.

"You… you… dru…g m…" Erza mumbled, stepping backwards and rubbing her temple. She was also shaking her head vigorously, trying to remove the dizziness. That was all in vain. She glared up and saw the blond stood before her. A sword materialized in both of her hands, but they fell out of her grips and clattering on the ground almost immediately afterwards. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. Her body was swaying back and forth before she fell forwards right into his waiting arms.

Naruto shifted her around carefully, lifting her up and carrying her in a bridal style. He rotated around before walking slowly towards the bed in the room. Everything seemed blurry through her brown eyes. The ceiling and light seemed to dim and blur as her mind was losing the battle. He placed her down gently on the bed, and leaning over her. His face seemed to be the only thing that was clear enough to make out through her eyes.

Her fingers twitched, readying to fight back, but didn't. Even though she still had strength in her, her mind and body didn't want to.

"Why? If you just ask…" Erza mouthed, but no words would come out.

"I'm sorry, Erza-chan," he said, looking down at her before unbuttoning her shirt. She should have felt some revulsion from the current situation, but for reasons beyond her current understanding she didn't. She consciously closed her eyes fully, and quickly fell asleep comfortably. Sadly, due to the drug coursing through her veins, she didn't have any vision like she would have. Only empty darkness took over her, but she felt his gentle touches against her skin before it fully closed around her.

Bright light passed through the window as her eyes throbbed under the eyes lid. She opened it slowly, seeing the sunshine. It was noon. Her body was covered in a blanket as she sat upright, feeling somewhat refresh. She wasn't naked, but he could put it back on her after he was done. A blush filled her face, but then she snapped out of it. That was rape, no matter how much she gave her consent. No, that didn't seem right either. The person she knew wouldn't do something like that. Her mind was having a tenuous debate with itself for a while before she had a glance around the room.

Maybe it was dream?

Unfortunately, it wasn't since the cake and tea was still on the table in the room. They were evidence of what happened last night.

"Left without saying a single word?" Erza grumbled frustratingly while got out of bed and approached the table. There was a folded note placed neatly on it with her name marked. She growled a little before unfolding it.

"Sorry about that Erza-chan. Please forgive me. I redressed you afterward since it was fun and you didn't seem to object at all as you didn't try to stop me. The happy face you had on through the whole night was so darn cute… Don't lie now! Hah! I knew it!" That was the first line on the parchment. Erza exhaled a little, forgetting all about her anger. Strangely, she felt incredibly rejuvenate.

"With that out the way since you enjoyed it somewhat. I recently heard there's a certain flute that could cause death to those that heard its melody. That's dangerous! I was about to kill everyone who had a handling in it since it is a weapon of mass genocide. It wouldn't take me very long if I do my way, but I might burn a few innocent bystanders along the way. In last night and all, and after thinking about you, I decided against it and do it your way. But that will take a while and I'm a bit busy right now since I have another appointment that I can't miss so I'm giving the task to you instead. Sorry about that," was the next paragraph.

"I've attached what I know of the people involved so far. It's not much, but I think a Dark Guild might have a hand in it. I'm not sure which one since I don't usually check who they are when I turned them into ash. One dark guild was the same as any other, and I think the council should have actively do something more about them. Since I will be busy, and this task will take you a while to complete, you won't be seeing me again for some times. Maybe years… who really know? Don't do it alone though since I've showed you that you could be defeated with an easy underhand tactics like a sleeping drug. Don't be down, you are strong, but you will need someone to watch your back on such things. Form a team… Yeah, do that! Oh, do finish the cake and tea. It's bad to waste food as there are people starving in the world. It's not drugged this time so don't worry, and I didn't lie about the tea. It's really good!"

"P.S. My father does look like me, but he has never met you before," Erza read that part and theorized as much. He was the person who saved her life and brought her to Fairy Tail back then. It wasn't that difficult to figure it out considering what she had seen through his eyes.

"P.S.S. At least wear panties underneath. That was really shocking. You are a girl so have some modesty! Goodbye Erza Scarlet."

Something nudged in the back of her mind as she read the last line, but she wasn't able to grab it. It was odd. Erza re-read it a few times and sighed. She folded the paper, putting it away. She will figure it out eventually as she checked the next note. This one detailed about a **_Mass Murder Curse Magic_** in the form of a flute that was once belong to the Dark Mage Zeref.

There was a scribbled note to the bottom: "Who the hell is Zeref? Sound likes some evil dude I should kill... but where to find him…?"

Erza frowned and saw the important of it as she had heard some people conversed about it a few days ago in a restaurant. She didn't think much on it at the time, but if it caught Naruto's eyes then it must be very dangerous. She quickly packed up her things and ready to head back to Fairy Tail. She might not able to do this alone.

_Natsu and Gray_, Erza thought about the two boys and immediately formulated a team in her mind. She was about to hurry out, but realizing the cake and tea was still on the table. Remembering his words, she returned to it and sat down to finish the treat.

"It really is good, Naruto," Erza admitted, using his first name this time while sipping down the tea. She trusted his words. There was no reason to drug her again. The hot brew filled her body with a warmness that she hadn't felt in a while. After she was done, she left the room with a smile on her face.

She grabbed the massive horn near the door as she closed it. It was another reward from the previous job. Not as great as his, but still was a reward nonetheless.

**XxXxX**

"I heard something troubling at work. Usually, I would consulted master about this, but he… I regarded this matter as urgent… so you two will come with me right?"

"Eh? Huh?" Gray and Natsu were stunned. Everyone else was shocked while Erza noticed a new blond girl that was standing in the guild hall. She could be a client or a new member. Erza would ask Mirajane about it later.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow," Erza said, turning around.

"Uh… wait… no," Gray protested.

"I never said I'd come!" Natsu retorted.

"What was that?" Erza said.

"We said you can count it on us," Gray and Natsu said with arms across each other shoulder. Both had a forced happy face on while doing a dance together.

"Aye!"

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray… I never imagined Erza teaming up with anyone, but this might well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…" Mirajane said as Lucy was amazed.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Naruto watched her interaction with the guild in his short nap. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. Everything around him was on fire. The incredible heat melted the magical ice quickly as a certain person was lying before him. The man was wrapped in fiery chains with more than a few bruises all over his body. The flaming constructs also suppressed the person's magical ability greatly. They could restrain even ultimate class devils so there was no chance of breaking out.

_Goodbye Erza-chan, we won't meet again_, Naruto thought as he looked skyward. It was July 5th. Two more days left for the eclipse to arrive. He would leave this world behind and their connection would be severed. The Queen piece within her will became inactive when he left, preventing her from tapping into its power anymore. She didn't need to know that she was a devil. He'd made sure of it.

Naruto crouched down at the man.

"You know, I really hate wannabe devils," Naruto told the well-built man as the chains tightened. The man gasped in pain. They had fought, demonstrated by the battlefield around them. Naruto's flames were making short work of the ice at the moment as they were nowhere near the level of a certain childish girl who could freeze entire continent in seconds.

"Your magic is similar to someone I know, even the aura I see and feel around you is similar. Your powers must have generated inside your body unlike people around here. Even so, you are not a devil. Heck, you're not even a reincarnated one as far as I can tell," Naruto asserted as he stood up, looking down at the man. Pitch black wings formed behind his back, spreading outwards as Naruto entered his released state. Ominous shadow created by them covered the scarred man's face while lightning crackled across its onyx surface. Several spheres of spiraling flames were floating around the blond.

"This is what a true devil looks like, so what are you, male version of Levi-chan?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, Knightwalker will be next chapter. Naruto and her romantic interaction take most of this story since they're rarely done couple in FF. NarutoxErza have been done plenty in other story already even though she super OOC who blushes at being naked. Eh? I wanted something new. Erza Knightwalker will have the same personality as her cannon. She is sadistic and cruel, showing zero sympathy towards any of her enemies, killing them without mercy.

July 2, X784 = Lucy ran into Natsu and Happy  
July 4, X784 = Lucy Officially joined Fairy Tail and did some mission with Natsu.  
Lullaby defeated somewhere in the next few days or so.  
To those that argued last chapter - December 15, X784 = S-Class Promotional Exam.


	4. The Dark Mage (3)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **Levi-tan, Levi-chan or Sera-chan is some of the names Naruto used to address Serafall Leviathan. He actually called her Leviathan-sama when he first met her, but they became more or less acquaintances and even lovers in some of the routes. Serafall preferred Levi-tan since that's what she used to call herself and her television show. Girls speaking in third person made them cute in japan apparently. Kunou, Yasaka's daughter and Naruto's cousin, do it all the time.

* * *

**=[The Dark Mage]=  
3**

Endless tragedies and losses he'd suffered, and now, he was trapped in another world. He'd never asked for any of this. The moment that his mother wanted a grandchild even though he was still relatively young, he knew he had to go visit the places beyond their home. If it was up to him, he would just pick a random devil from the extra clans in order to produce an heir, who could continue their bloodline while remained in the peace and quiet comfort of their hidden home. Unfortunately, that was not possible, and his very presence had shifted the balance of powers.

His existence had always caused people with great powers to be on edge.

It was true in this world as he scanned around the opened area with several damaged stone pillars while holding a long metallic cylinder with multiple possible Lacrima emplacements slots. He frowned as he placed the magical construct on the ground gently in order to prevent it from getting any unnecessary damage. The expensive device – one of several dozens he had – was needed to create a stable gateway between worlds. It was his one way ticket home.

"Alright, stop with the bullshit hide and seek. I know you are there so what do you want?"

As demanded by the blond, a tall and well-built man emerged behind one of the stone pillars in the vicinity. The prominent feature on the man's face consisted of black eyes, short spiky hair pointing backward, and a long and massive scar extends from his hairline to his lower left ear.

"That is impressive. How did you find me?"

_That is because you suck at spying, radiating your ill intention all over the place. Only a moron wouldn't feel something like that… and well, I can detect people bioelectric field so unless you're not a living thing, you sure the hell can't sneak up on me… hmmm?_ Naruto thought of several answers before emptying his mind. He didn't feel like explaining his ability to some random people. Even his parents don't know the full extent of his ability.

"Magic," Naruto jested, but the tall man remained impassive. His black eyes continued to be analyzing at the blond. "Tsk, no fun at all. Anyway, you're been following me for a while now so I assume you know who I am unless you're a creepy stalker that into me for my awesome good look or want to give me a job. In either case, I must decline."

That obviously wasn't it as Naruto checked the man's expression, which was stoic as usual. "No? My mistake so you're here for my bounty then? How much was it now? I never really check, but it should be fairly high…?"

"I have no interest in such trivial things," the man interrupted Naruto, who was trying to count how much he actually worth on his fingers. "However, I am interested in you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I told you I don't swing that way! Can you go find someone around your age to play with, you damn old geezer," Naruto snapped in annoyance. The blond ranted a few more times while the black-haired man formed a smirk.

"You misunderstand," the man said. "I've monitor you for a few days now. I can feel it lingering in the air, in the places you have been, in the people you interacted with. Your magical aura is too much like me, and because that alone, you have to die. There's no need for another demon to exist."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man's strange declaration. That was a threat, but he got plenty of that on daily basis, but even so, it still ticked him off. Demons and devils were completely different races, but everyone seemed to mix the two together. Even reincarnated devil seemed to do it as well until lectured otherwise. "What do you mea–

With a wave of his hand and not letting Naruto finished his question, the devil slayer immediate encased the blond in solid ice before he could react. "There is no need to talk further than this."

Naruto was shocked that someone in this world could manifest ice this quickly. His entire body was frozen solid as his core temperature dropped sharply to critical level. It'd happened before as his mind wandered to the obvious solution.

**_11 BIE (Before Issei's Era)_**

"What the outside world is like, Minato?" The small golden-haired child asked while he continued to do his daily training drill by his father's side. The training had been going on for years since there wasn't much to do in their secluded home. His parents broke contact with the rest of their races centuries ago during the Great War by faking their deaths.

"Huh? The outside world? It's a very… very bad place that you should never go to ever," Minato replied before whacking his son over the head, causing the boy to rub it in discomfort. "And I told you to call me father, not Minato. Where's your manner?"

"MINATO! You idiot! Stop hitting Sochi over the head! Do you want him to grow up brain dead?" The red-haired woman in her mid-twenty roared. "And stop making up stuff!"

"So Kaa-san… umm Okaa-sama, what is the outside world like?" Naruto asked with some stuttering.

"It's an evil place, and that's all you need to know for now," Kushina Uzumaki replied with a grin while her husband, Minato Namikaze, rolled his eyes. She then returned to preparing their lunches while examined the desolated surrounding. This area used to be a small busy village, but once the Great War began in full swing, many scarcely populated regions were abandoned and sealed off. From what her husband had gathered, their entire race was on the decline so there weren't enough people to spread out to cultivate the lands. Their numbers was slowly supplemented by reincarnated devils in the recent years, however.

Once done with her scrutiny, she returned to watching her husband and only child sparring with each other as lighting erupted across the long shattered battlefield. Orange and yellow flashes soon followed as demonic aura infested the surrounding air. Ever since her son could walk upright, they had trained vigorously in order to bring out his full potential. In doing so, his power had grown to impressive level for his age.

Naruto was sent flying with a single fist strike as he failed to react quickly enough. He crashed through multiple broken walls before bounding across the ground. The child flipped upright, wiping the blood from his lips before vanishing in an orange flash via the technique he learnt from his father years ago.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

"Stop announcing your technique and revealing your location, Naruto," Minato lectured, grabbing the child's arm from his blind spot and slammed its owner into the ground while the spiraling demonic sphere faded away.

"But… it… sounds… so… cool," Naruto replied while huffing for air. He was in excruciating pain even though his father wasn't serious. The older blond didn't seem to have a single scratch on him or any sign of sweat.

"Can you stop being an idiot and think? If you are kept on doing something like that, then what is the point of teleport to someone's blind spot?"

Naruto thought briefly on the problem. "But they have to know what technique killed them!"

"They don't care about that!" Minato growled and pulled the boy's cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow. This hurts more than getting hit!" Naruto pledged before his father let it go.

Minato gave a headshake at his son's antic. "Fight seriously. If you're not giving it your all then doing this is just a waste of time."

Naruto pulled himself up with the aid of fiery chains that came forth from the ground, originating from his mother. The fiery energy they gave off also revitalized him as well. Naruto then pointed at his father accusingly. "Then you should fight serious as well. I can't be serious if my opponent isn't serious!"

Minato arched a brow at the haughty demand. If he went serious with the intention to kill, he could kill his son in one strike, but Naruto seemed to learn quickest through physical pain. It was like him and his wife when they were younger so he decided to comply with his son's wishes. "Fine, don't complain if you get badly injure. Are you ready?"

Naruto's chest puffed up with pride and anticipation as he entered his combat stance. He had never seen his father going serious before and wondered what it was like. "I'm always ready datt –

Unfortunately, the blond child didn't get to finish his sentence as something he couldn't perceive sent him arching in the air several dozen of kilometers away. It was a fist strike, but it was far faster than he could react to.

"MINATO, YOU BAKA! WHAT IF YOU KILL HIM!?" Kushina roared angrily after seeing the flying star that was her son into the distance. Minato did not reply, however. Instead, he put his armguard up the moment an orange flash was noted. A powerful fist of a six-year-old sent him staggering. Needlessly to say, he was quite impressed as pain rippled across his arm. It was from pure raw strength.

"So you're really hiding your full strength, huh Naruto," Minato said calmly.

"Hehehe, yeah," Naruto said as he spread his devilish wings and followed up on his attack. He was able to avoid the first strike came from the man since he had seen it before, but another much faster one from the side hooked him over and down, sending him crashing into the solid ground. The uplifted dirt and rubbles had already begun their decent before Naruto regained consciousness. He blinked and realized his father wasn't using his full strength either.

_Shit, how strong is dad really?_ Naruto thought as his body began glowing golden. His demonic aura rose to a new level as the ground around him began to glow reddish from the generated heat. He flipped upward and ready to fight again, but Minato and Kushina was speechless at the new transformation.

"Hah! I knew Soichi would reach my aura state first!" Kushina gloated as Minato sighed and relaxed his posture.

"State?" Naruto asked and looked at his hands. A strange yellowish orange flickering coating had enveloped it along with his entire body. His blue eyes almost bulged out of their socket as he noticed he was completely naked. Consciously, he covered himself while his mother giggled at the cute shyness.

"W-what happened to my clothes?"

"It got burn off by your **_Aura of Incineration_** silly!" Kushina explained. "I think I need to teach you how to make article of clothing out of your flames powers so it doesn't get burn off when you enter that mode. It shouldn't be more difficult than manifesting chains."

"Aura of Incineration? What's that?"

"It basically allowed you to reduce everything you touch into ash instantly, Naruto," Minato answered with a thoughtful frown. "Every clan in the underworld has some form of aura. It is the highest state that a devil could reach, but very dangerous if not controlled properly. Most auras has the capability to utterly destroy the landscape or kill everything indiscriminately. Also, don't stand on the ground for too long. It will become magma and you will sink into the earth."

**_Present Time_**

It was one of the abilities he rarely used unless he truly wanted to kill everything around him. It had grown greatly as his power grew and surpassed his father and mother combined. With it, he could set the atmosphere on fire and liquefied the land. The world would essentially turn into a something akin to the sun.

Silver was about to shatter the ice, killing the captive within, but the blond glowed brightly. In an instant, the prison ice was vaporized in a surge of superheated steam. The heat generated was so intense that the ground began to scorch and all the greenery in sight was burst into flames.

"What was that for, you asshole? We were having a conversation, and I could have die," Naruto growled in annoyance as he dissipated the aura. It was quite useful in killing large amount of weaklings while turning the land into a raging inferno, but against such the black-haired man, it was quite unnecessary and wasting his own magical energy in the process.

"To break out of my ice prison, but…" Silver muttered softly and slide his right arm across the field. The entire area was immediately covered in ice, including the raging flames. He sucked in the air and sent a torrent of icy shards forward. It impacted against a wall of flames, however.

"I don't know why you want to kill me, but I'm going to beat it out of you," Naruto said as fire erupted from his body, swirling around him and uplifting the ice and earth in the motion. They swirled into a glowing sphere and launched forward the black-haired man.

_"Sometimes against an ice opponent, flame isn't enough since the elements are polar opposite like with water. Out of five natural elements, wind will supplement and intensify flames as it draws in oxygen from the air. Water will dissipate it while lightning can increase it destructive powers, but the most effective one is earth as it give flames solidity. Frozen earth or soaked earth is still earth, do you understand what I mean, Naruto?" Minato pointed out as the seven-year-old nodded. "Since you don't have any power to manipulate the earth itself, but you can turn it into magma and manipulate that instead."_

Silver froze the incoming construct, but not quickly enough as it slammed into his position, showering the area with molten earth while he evaded to the side. The Ice Devil Slayer wasn't able to escape as the blond anticipated his movement.

Naruto broke through the man's hastily erected ice shield with an empowered punch and send him into the ground. Before Silver could get up, fiery chains erupted from the earth and bounded him into the ground. The construct quickly sapped his strength and prevented him from escaping.

Seeing how the battle had ended, Naruto gave a yawn and dropped to the ground. He crossed his leg while staring at the captive as the man tried to break out in vain. "That's not going to work. Anyway, you could have attacked me while I was in town, but you choose not to."

"Hmph… What does that prove?"

"Just that you're not evil so I don't need to resort to my usual method," Naruto answered. Fighting in town would definitely create collateral damage and unwanted casualties among the populace. At least, to the blond, the black-haired man was considerate. "And I'm interested as well. Your ice magic actually hurt me more than it should so why is that?"

**XxXxX**

"Why I couldn't see it…?" Erza questioned lowly while watching the scenery outside the train carriage as it passed by. Last night was uneventful. There was no vision that she was looking forward to every time she closed her eyes. A dreamless sleep had replaced it, and she wasn't sure why.

The gloomy atmosphere surrounded the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail caused Gray to sweat-dropped. Natsu would have done the same, but he was semi-knocked out by Erza due to his motion sickness. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't really know Erza that well.

"Is there something wrong with Erza?" Lucy whispered, trying to remain composed. She was only here as a mediator at Mirajane's behest since Erza, Gray and Natsu apparently did not get along even though they were said to be the strongest team. Erza also explained their mission in sufficient detail. They were going to assault a Dark Guild and reclaimed a deadly artifact that once belong to Zeref; a prospect that caused Lucy to dread.

"I don't know. I have never seen Erza like this," Gray whispered back while Natsu groaned raggedly, wanting to barf due to his condition.

"Maybe she's lovesick?"

"Eh!?" Both Gray and Happy were shocked while Lucy giggled.

"No way that's possible," Gray dismissed it immediately and had a look down the train's carriages.

"What's lovesick?" Happy asked Lucy, who now was shocked. "I was just following Gray's direction."

While Lucy explained to Happy what lovesick actually was, Erza was still in her own thought and Gray became more or less disinterested.

"If I can't see it… maybe he's unconscious?" Erza questioned as several grim scenarios passed through her mind, including one with a shadowy horned figure ominously looming a battered and bloody body of Naruto Uzumaki. Her brown eyes widened in fear before she stood straight up from her seat. "Stop the Train!"

Before anyone could comply with her demand, she immediately smashed through the side window with a kick and was about to jump out to run off somewhere. Luckily, Lucy and Gray grabbed her before she could. "Let me go! I got to help him!"

"What!? Help who?" Gray shouted. His voice brought Erza back to the logical world. If someone could defeat Naruto then there was no way she could be of any help. Still, if that was the case, she wanted to be there for him. The more she thought on it, the more illogical it became so she sat back down on her seat while ignoring Gray's question.

"Erza is scary," Happy said while he checked on Natsu, who was trying to hold in his previous meal.

"Is there something wrong with Erza?" Lucy repeated the same relevant question as before while Gray created an icy panel to quick fix the shattered window with his magic.

"Erza…?" Gray asked once he'd complete his task. He repeated the question several times before he got a response.

"What is it Gray?"

"You're out of it, so I was wondering what's wrong," Gray answered.

"There is nothing wrong. There are just too many things on in my mind," Erza answered frowningly. She knew her vision would not come if she was drugged or knock unconscious, but it always there when she slept on her own volition or aided by magic in order to make herself drowsy. The vision did not appear after the last encounter with him, however.

She remained silent for several minutes afterward before speaking up again. "Gray. I'm going to sleep for a little while so you're in charge. Don't wake me up unless it's important."

"What was that!?" Gray was startled at the declaration, but Erza was already fallen asleep due to the usage of magic while Lucy and Happy could only stare as the scarlet-haired girl fell on top of Natsu, crushing him with her weight and armor.

"Oompfph," Natsu groaned when being crushed. "Heavy…"

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you!?" Gray muttered, pulling Natsu out under Erza by pushing her slightly to the side. "What the hell, how much does your armor weight?"

Lucy struggled to lift Erza's gauntleted hand back onto the seat while Gray moved Natsu to another spot nearby. "It's really heavy."

"So weak," Happy criticized while seeing Lucy's struggle.

"Then why don't you try lifting it!" Lucy snapped at the Exceed.

"But I'm weaker than Lucy so what does that prove?" Happy asked while Lucy face-palmed.

It turned out that Erza was constantly training with heavier armors as well as gravity magic to order to improve her speed when switching to a lighter one. All so she could improve her speed. Her swordsmanship was one of the best in Fiore, but that meant absolutely nothing if she couldn't hit her opponent during a fight.

And after the latest fresco with Naruto and his display of speed, she could not see how to catch up with him. Anyone would be depressed when facing an opponent who greatly outclassed them in term of power, speed, and ability. But to Erza, it was just a challenge to overcome.

"We're almost reached our station, shouldn't we wake her up?" Lucy asked as Gray pondered about that for longer than necessary. Erza's expression was filled of irritation and annoyance, causing him to dread at the ordeal of waking her up. From his own experience, Erza could be quite terrifying when she was grumpy so he decided to do the right thing.

"Happy, go wake Erza up," Gray ordered.

The Exceed blinked and saluted innocently. "Aye!"

"Don't do it!" Lucy yelled and grabbed Happy before the Exceed could.

"Guess we will going to the next station then," Gray muttered lowly and got off his seat. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything Lucy?"

Lucy said she didn't want any so Gray left, ignoring Happy's request for some fishes since they don't sell them here. Natsu recovered once the train stopped moving and allowed passenger to enter and exit at the station. "What's wrong with Erza and where's Gray?"

"He's getting some refreshment at the station while we wait until Erza wakes up," Lucy answered.

"We're still going to ride the train? I don't want to!"

"Then maybe you should wake her up," Lucy offered a challenge as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Next station sounds good," Natsu admitted his defeat. He readied his body for another round of motion sickness while Lucy giggled. The train began moving again, but much more vacated than before with a few customers here and there.

"I'm envious, for a guy like that to have two such beauties accompanying him," a man said, leaning over Lucy. His eyes scanned the guild emblem on the Lucy's hand as he recalled them. "Fairy Tail? A regular guild. How nice to have such cute girls in the guild. Which one of you is taken by that pinky?"

"Lucy is taken by Natsu," Happy called out.

Lucy was shocked and tried to deny it. The man simply cracked up at her attempt. Natsu couldn't say anything at the moment as he wanted to barf. Gray was heading back down the carriage and pondered what was going on around their spot.

"I guess the red sleeping beauty here is free then," the black-haired man said and leaned over sleeping form of Erza. "Maybe a kiss from me will wake her up."

"Try it and I will bathe this spot with your blood," Erza threatened as she opened her eyes. Sitting upright again, she rubbed her head in annoyance since the vision did not come. It appeared she could no longer see what going on through his eyes, and she knew that the blond definitely did something to her when she was with him a few days ago.

"Hyahahahaha, that's funny," the man laughed as the train braked heavily, causing everyone to fall out of their seat. He fell backward on the floor as materials within his sachet escaped their confines. The wooden flute caught Erza's attention immediately as it was described in great details by Naruto with rough sketches of what it should look like. The blond took great effort in researching information. It was all in order to prevent him from killing innocent people.

"That's…" Erza muttered something before instantly had her sword pressed against black-haired man's neck. "Where's Erigor of Eisenwald? Where's your guild?"

"Eisenwald!?" Lucy shouted. It was the Dark Guild they were going to assault, and Erigor was their leader. Erza tilted her head as a shadow fist emerged from her blind spot, trying to knock her out while Lucy shrieked. The scarlet knight immediately grabbed the man and sent him flying out of the carriage through the ice-make window.

"Find out where their guild is!" Erza ordered and threw Natsu and Lucy outside as well before they could refuse. Happy flew after them happily. She then switched her sword for a hammer and stared down at the instrument of death. Without hesitation, she crushed it into bits with one powerful strike that shook the whole train. A deadly screeching sound came from the crushed instrument, but it did not harm anyone.

"Why did you do that?" Gray asked as Erza placed her hammer back into her pocket space. She exhaled a little and realized that Naruto's way of doing thing did rub off her after watching him for so long. While she did not condone killing people in order to prevent them from committing any more crimes in the future, against tainted magical object that could cause genocide, she had no such inner conflict.

"No one should have that kind of power, and it to prevent it from ever being used by anyone ever again," Erza answered flatly as Gray formed a smile. "Gray, we need to find out where Eisenwald located before … nevermind."

Natsu made short work of Kageyama since he tried to fight back while Lucy stood there and watched or looked pretty. Latter one was more likely. Happy, on the other hand, egged Natsu on. Erza and Gray arrived at the spot soon afterward.

"Where is your guild?" Erza demanded, holding the dark mage up with one hand. He refused to give the location, causing the Titania to whisper into the man's ear the dreadful nature of her mission. "Tell me where it is before Naruto gets here. You know he would not spare anyone, and I'm trying to save all of you from his wrath."

"Naruto…" Kageyama muttered before his eyes widened.

Everyone in Fiore – mages or not – knew of Naruto Uzumaki and the atrocities he committed while evading the rather clumsily pursuit of the Magic Council. The stories about him appeared to be so exaggerated that it was hard to swallow, but there must be some truth to it for it to exist and spread like wildfire. In one of the recent story, the notorious dark mage that was able to turn a vast amount of ocean into an inferno in an attempt to destroy a single slaver ship and killing everyone on board. Even Etherion wasn't able to do something like that, and the only reason why the Magic Council didn't want to send their wizard saints to capture him simply because they did not want a clash of power on that magnitude.

"No way that's possible! We're small fries compared to what he usually goes after," Kageyama shouted.

"Are you really sure about that? Who do you think tell me about your guild?" Erza asked, glaring at him with a rather blanked expression. Kageyama sweated profusely before admitting his defeat. Even though he loved his guild, he was a coward at heart and didn't want to die gruesomely.

He didn't want to die at all.

The battle between Fairy Tail and Eisenwald was a foregone conclusion considering they didn't need to restrain themselves from destroying the place. Erza took out plenty of small fries while Natsu and Gray took out Erigor in a tag team effort. The scarlet knight could have done it herself, but she decided to let Natsu and Gray have a shot. Lucy and Happy helped with the cleanup while waiting for the Rune Knights to arrive.

"What did you tell Kageyama?" Gray asked while returning back home on another train ride.

"Nothing really, I just tell them that I will leak information about them having death magic in their possession to Naruto and let them deal with him instead of us," Erza answered as she read through the note the blond gave her again.

"Naruto…?" Lucy questioned while Gray wondered who that was.

"I want one," Happy called out, thinking it was fishcake instead of maelstrom

Lucy shouted in shock, "Naruto Uzumaki!? The SS-Class Mage… officially he was S-Class dark mage since there was no higher rank, and you just call him by his first name like you know him personally!?"

Erza froze up. When did she start calling him by his first name only? He never corrected her before, or maybe he didn't even notice it either. Erza then returned to her note while Lucy leaned in to read what it was, but was pushed away with a hand.

Once the authority arrived, they left and board another train back home.

"Thank you for this, I hope to do business with you again soon," a man in black suit thanked another person across their spot once the train had stopped at a station to let the passenger out. Erza's eyes narrowed a little as the man left the carriage.

In that moment, she realized what was bugging her about the note Naruto wrote for her. In all of his adventures, there was never a case when he said the particular word. The reason for that was not immediately obvious, but once Erza understood his personality better, the distant memory she saw was recalled.

_"You should never say something like that! Don't you want to see me again?" Naruto asked the small girl. She was taken as a slave and didn't really know where her home was. He took great effort in finding it for her, and now it was time to go their separate ways since his path was not for her. Fortunately, even though her parents had died from their fatal wound when they tried to protect her against the slavers, she still had relatives within the town._

_"I do, Naruto-nii," the girl said as he patted her on the head while the surrounding villagers nodded. One of their own had been returned to them, and they could not be happier. "I won't say goodbye because it's a bad word. I won't say it to my parents because one day I will reunite with them. Promise that you will visit me again?"_

Erza knew then that Naruto Uzumaki never said the word "goodbye" regardless whatever circumstance he was in unless he was sure he would never see the person he said it to later on. From that realization, the strong willed scarlet knight was more than terrified as her eyes scanned over the last sentence on the note again and again.

**_Goodbye Erza Scarlet._**

The hidden meaning behind those words was clear as day. He even used her full name to show that he was serious in his resolve. A strong feeling insider her intensified as she jumped out of the train in haste, breaking a brand new window in the process.

"Erza! What the hell!" Gray shouted when seeing the damage their most discipline member created twice on the same day. Erza quickly switched to her Black Wing Armor and took flight. However, she stopped in midair high above in the sky as the sun descended in the horizon. Without her prophetic vision, she had no clue where he would be.

"Where are you!?" Erza shouted, and for the first time in years, she was lost.

**XxXxX**

"Can't believe there's something called Devil Slayer Magic. A magic type specifically created just to kill devil? Which asshole thought that up? I'm going to butcher the idiot," Naruto roared angrily as he placed down the metallic cylinders into their right position.

He knew there were Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic as it was recorded in books, but the devil one was something new. He allowed Silver Fullbuster go since the man wasn't inherited evil, and it was good to know that there was good devil – even pseudo one – in Earthland. He also revealed that Gray Fullbuster was still alive and hoped the father and son would unite one day.

Around the area there were dozens of pillar-like cylinders, forming a perfect circle. Expensive Lacrima that he taxingly stored his magical power over the years were placed into the slots around the cylinders as they acted like a highly charged battery. Combined together, they should provide him immersed amount of magical energy in order to pierce the dimensional barrier during the upcoming eclipse.

Everything was ready as he watched the sky shifted into darkness.

Lightning erupted across the cylinders as it connected all the electrified cylinders together creating a wall of lightning while Naruto stood in the middle. Powerful electric bolts materialized around him as he pointed his palms toward the sky. Beam of electricity came forth from the cylindrical pillars and crashed into his body as he grunted in pain.

Hirashin – derivative technique by his father's power – was the technique to bend space and time to allow instantaneous travel from one point to another. While normally, it allowed him to go anywhere in the world, it was not powerful enough to breech dimension. Using his own body as a medium to channel enough power, he fired the intense beam of energy into the sky while his body was under heavy stress.

The airspace the beam impacted distorted and rippled. Seconds turned into minutes before the dimension boundary of the world was breech and created a stable portal.

"Finally! Home," Naruto noted the purplish sky of the underworld from beyond the opening as he tried to make it bigger while pulling it closer to him. The rift will envelop the area, taking him, the pillar and part of the ground in the transition.

Further away from the area, Erza managed to locate him due to the surreal amount of magical power he generated that could be sense and seen for miles. It was also thanked to the Evil Piece within her as it reacted to her strong desire even in its forced inert state. She flew as fast as she could toward the pillar of blue light, but she knew she would not reach it quickly enough.

"Faster… I need to go faster," Erza implored heartedly while her chest felt heavy. As her willpower and desire increased, the seal around the evil piece began to crack. Demonic flaming wings soon sprouted out of her back, overtaking her armor provided one.

Initially, Erza was shocked to find them protruding from her back, but she didn't have time to understand why they'd appear. The speed they generated by burning the air to create propulsion was what she wanted.

She blasted forward, leaving a trail of flames and creating rippling sonic boom.

Erza wasn't able to stop and crashed through the lightning barrier surrounding the pillars. Unfathomable amount of electricity and magical energy passed through her body as she screamed in pain. But her anguished cried was drowned out by the loud crackling noise produced by the pillars themselves.

"What the…?" Naruto noticed the distortion in the portal. It was destabilizing. The purple sky beyond the rift flickered as he looked around for the reason. He saw the scarlet haired girl was trapped between the electric-like netting between two pillars while his palms still pointed toward the sky. "Erza? What the hell are you doing!?"

Gritting her teeth in pain as her new sprouted wings were ripped apart in the raging tidal waves of energy, she tried to pull closer to the blond.

"I-I d-don't k-know," she tried to say as tears of joy pooled around her eyes. She truly didn't really know what she was doing. She only knew that if she didn't chase after him then she would regret it for the rest of her life. She outstretched a hand, trying to reach him, but he was too far away. Her body had begun to shred charred flakes while her consciousness started to fade.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto questioned as he tried to correct the distortion introduced by Erza's breeching. He knew she would die soon as no one could handle that much power for extend period amount of time, himself included. There was still time to correct the distortion once she died, but to save her, he would need to stop the process.

The choice was obvious.

"I have to wait another seven years…" Naruto muttered. Seven years will fly by quickly enough so he quickly made up his mind. With a wave of a hand, he sent forth a powerful bolt of thunder into the offending pillars, overloading them as they ripped apart in the preceding explosion.

In doing so, he freed Erza from the death trap. The rift above him rippled, distorted and vanished, but Naruto realized his mistake immediately once it did since the pillars did not deactivate. He had never built in any failsafe for them, and the massive amount of power he'd been channeling need to go somewhere or it would vaporize the whole area and everyone within.

Erza would not survive such a blast.

"Naruto…?" Erza muttered weakly, pulling herself up while Naruto frowned and sighed. He couldn't move from his spot as he continuously absorbing powers into himself in order to delay the cataclysmic eruption.

"Erza-chan," Naruto responded as his mind tried to figure out way to stop the process. There wasn't any time to do anything else so with a frown, he resigned to his fate. Maybe he was never supposed to go home and since his friends and family already believed he was dead, he might as well be. "I wanted to know. Could the both of us have work even if we each lived by a different set of rules?"

"Yes," Erza answered without a shred of doubt. That single word was enough for him as he gave a nod with a smile.

"Thank you for your honesty, my Queen," Naruto said as lightning crackled around him. He was already beyond the limit he could hold and he would explode soon. Glowing magical lines and fissure appeared all over his body. "I'm at my limit, but I can still save you. Please live for me as well."

With that last statement, he disappeared in an orange flash. Above the sky, a massive explosion erupted, drowning out everything besides Erza's anguished scream. Waves of energy erupted outward from the center, spiraling into each other and showering the lands with solidified magic. It was eerily beautiful to those that did not know what had happened.

Eventually, the undamaged pillars themselves were confiscated by the Magic Council. Each of them could store enormous amount of magical energy to a level rivaling that of Etherion's capacitor.

**_Edolas - The parallel world._**

A strange raging storm of pure magical energy that manifested above the sky of Edolas could be seen for miles. The energy quickly condensed before raining building size Lacrima all over the continents and injured quite a few people. The King, of course, declared it was his doing and thus the inhabitants rejoiced at the abundant amount of magic that had not been seen in decades passed.

"What is he?" asked a scarlet-haired girl with an incredible provocative outfit, revealing much of her cleavage and stomach exposed. She tilted a head a little, looking passed through the almost glass like Lacrima to examine the person encased within. The blond came through the unauthorized anima, but he somehow still retained his form.

Fragments of Lacrima rained down the continent were also different than the one they used to. Many of the magical objects they tried to combine with them exploded spectacularly, but through trial and error, the Edolasian understood that the strange Lacrima was far more potent than what they used to so a smaller amount can still produce the same effect. It simply mean abundant amount of magic they were given graduated to an absurd amount.

"Is he dead?" Erza Knightwalker asked.

"No, he's just asleep. Whatever he is, he seemed to produce an enormous amount of magical energy within himself," the hunched over old person answered. "This is an incredible find. As long as he in this state, he could produce enough magical power for the entire garrison for decades to come."

Erza gave a nod and ignored the fact that it could kill the blond in the process. "And what happen if he wakes up?"

Meanwhile Extalia, the kingdom of Exceeds, a Queen was abruptly awakened from her prophetic dream as with ghastly dread. The vision she saw was the death of every single humans in Edolas instantly in a sea of flames that enveloped the entire world, scorching the land and sky. She saw the only person remained in the hellish aftermath. It was a creature with flaming wings and spark running across his body while spherical objects floated around him.

"Erza… tell me who I am," he muttered with saddened and remorseful eyes, but the person he asked could no longer speak since she had died by his own hand.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Aura of Incineration mode is pretty much like Nine-Tails beast Chakra Mode without those weird black lines. He basically glowed quite brightly and everything the light radiated upon gets ignited. Touching him will turn anything to ash or liquefied plasma state (depending on the material). There is no Edolas Naruto since it doesn't make sense unless he was born on Earthland. He obviously wasn't.


	5. Welcome to Edolas (1)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information:** All Route Roulette's backgrounds shared the same continuity. It described in a bit more detail in the first few chapters of Red String of Fate (Rias' route). Naruto's adventure in each route is completely different to each other. It is based on who the heroine (his love interest) is, thus the arch-enemy/rival will also be altered to match. They are not necessary evil. Irina's route would be Michael (probably). Ophis' route would be Great Red. Serafall's route is actually Issei (o_O). There are some stuffs being mentioned in this story that seemed like it random and unimportant, but it actually part of a bigger picture for those that read all the routes.

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
1**

Why was it so hard? He pondered about it with a hint of sadness. The only goal was clear the moment he was left stranded in a strange and unfamiliar world: Earthland. For that reason alone, he'd spent the better part of last seven years taxingly constructed the cylindrical energy pillars, storing sufficient magical powers to pierce the veil and create a gateway home. That goal was also the reason why he did not wish to get deeply involve with anyone there. To know them personally was to care for them.

Emotions clouded one's judgment. He knew that and understood its fallibility well, but even so he could not help but be ensnared by the same damn trap time and time again. Selfishness, he wanted – wished – that he could be like that; completely heartless to anyone beside his own personal gain. The long desired goal was almost within his grasps, yet he threw it away for a single person that he might never see again.

The last thing he remembered was that his body began to fail due to the excessive amount of power that was he was forced to absorb. His own personal reserve, while vast in itself, was only a drop in a lake compared to the quantity he managed to save up. Seven years' worth of magical energy was poured back into their original owner unrestrained, overwhelming his own threshold as he tried to contain it all within. He never really thought Erza would be the cause of his death.

"Queen huh," Naruto mumbled and gave a headshake. She was his responsibility the moment he reincarnated her. Oddly enough, it was similar to a parent giving life to a child at first. He refrained from spying on her since he didn't want to be too attached with those of Earthland. Unfortunately, even if he didn't go to her, she went to him. Naruto had long agreed her relentless pursuit in the name of justice was one of the few things he looked forward to, and it did evolved to something more whether he liked it or not. He would never acknowledge that notion out loud as it was quite embarrassing to say the least, and at what he believed to be his last moment, he acknowledged his own feeling.

A small spark of attraction, but it was there. It could be nurtured to be something more.

"I suppose we could have been great together if there was more time, and Okaa-sama would definitely approve of you from your red hair alone," Naruto murmured as he continued to navigate the dark medieval-like tunnel without any sense of direction. Only his sliding flingers along the cold stone wall kept him calm. He refused to believe he was lost in this bizarre and convoluted maze, but he had no clue where this tunnel was leading him to.

"Am I dead?" Naruto questioned the cold and damped enveloping atmosphere. "No, I'm still here then I'm not dead yet, or am I? Is this what being dead feel like?"

The blond finally noticed a door to the sidewall as its texture was felt on his fingertips. He realized he must have passed several of them along the way, but didn't bother to backtrack to make sure. Sliding and tapping his palm across the door in order to find a handle of sort and failing, he stood there and debated with himself for a moment. "Why doesn't my power work at all here? I could use some flaming rasengan right about now to light up this place. I can't see shit in here…"

Using a quick solution and kicked the door as hard as he could. It withstood the brunt, but cracks with white glows from beyond spread from his footprint. Naruto arched a brow before the door fractured into shards and drifted inwardly. The darkness infesting the tunnel then swirled and replaced with something else entirely.

An open field with numerous tents and flustering banners.

"So that what it is. Give a whole meaning to your life flashing before your eyes doesn't it?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he was standing next to a younger version of himself.

This was the last day of the costly war. Their defeat was imminent and they was preparing for one final assault with everything they had. Surrounding his younger self was his friends and comrades as he remembered them, sharing in the same goal and ideal.

They checked the strategic map in the middle of the group. There were three of them spread out next to each other. The underworld and the human world were in full details, but the geographic of heaven was mostly blanked out. Red crosses were everywhere while flags and arrows, denoting for their army's positions and movements, were erected at critical location and stronghold.

"From the latest report, North America is now completely under their control. Considering their ways of doing thing, those that still alive there will… there must be a way to get them out," the red-haired boy said, pointing at the large continent on the human map.

"Gaara, everyone is doing the best they can, so please continue. The longer we're idling here, the more danger they are in," Naruto advised while remained completely composed, crossing out the continent as enemy territory. South America, Australia and Europe was already under the enemy's control. Africa was being overrun despite their best effort to mount a counter offensive, leaving only Asia left.

Similar state with the underworld and heaven as the alliance continued to lose ground. Rifts and portals were opened in all three dimensions with numerous shadowlike entities flooded through. Individually, these abominations could be killed effortless by low-level devils and angels, but there seemed to be an endless number of them. As more of them were destroyed by the combined forces, the shadow began to evolve strategically while fusing together to booster their powers. The situation quickly became dire when one of them managed to slaughtered an entire garrison.

Ultimate Class ranks began to fall in battle, and now, the war seemed hopeless.

"But commander, even if we somehow win this, we cannot undo the exposure of our worlds to the human. Every time they know about us, they tried to exterminate us," Fuu said as the others around the table somewhat agreed. Unlike angels, who were revered as holy being by the brainwashed mass, most of the other races that existed in the world weren't. Devils was associated with everything that was sinful and evil; a stereotype that annoyed Naruto endlessly.

"These humans always try to kill and destroy what they do not understand," the massive nine-tail fox towering the group snorted. "Even in the face of a common enemy, they still tried to bargain their position with us while millions of own kind were being slaughtered. What a bunch of idiots. If it was up to me, I just let them die and pull our troops back to defend our own territory."

"It's a good thing you're not in charge then, great grandfather," Naruto commented without looking up at the strongest of the tail beasts. The rest of the Bijuu surrounding the group chuckled. "What's done is done so there's no point of arguing about it."

"Anyway, we can't keep fighting a battle of attrition. Their numbers seemed inexhaustible and even if we sealed off the rifts, they must create new one elsewhere. There's no way to stop them since we can't be everywhere at once. Fighting them is pointless so we must stop him to end this war," Naruto said and looked at his comrades. "What did supreme commander think of our plans? Ummm… which one of you went to ask him?"

"I did. He said it might as well go out with a big bang instead getting picked off one by one as we are right now," Fuu answered with a small grin. "All the other faction's leader has reluctantly agreed and fairly forthcoming with their information so you just give a signal when everything is ready. All the commanders will do the best as they can to prevent anything from blocking us."

"I see… what about you guys? Are you with me even if it's likely that we won't survive this," Naruto said darkly. They were the vanguard, and vanguards usually perish. "I just couldn't bring myself to kill someone I considered as a friend. I don't mind dying for my mistake, but I can't really order you to do the same."

A pregnant silence occurred before someone spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"Shut up! Enough with the bullshit! His actions are his own and not yours! Did you tell those fucking monstrous things to destroy my home and raze my village? Did you tell them to kill my families and friends!?"

"We all know that so calm down, Yu-chan," the tallest of the group said. His heavy samurai armor rumbled as he tapped his face mask a few times. "Yes, it was your fault for letting him live, but it was not your fault for all of this. No one had suspected a thing and that was our mistakes. If everyone blamed you then you wouldn't be giving the command over us by our late elders."

"I believed I can speak for everyone here… including our progenitors," he declared while looking up at the towering titans. The bijuu all nodded in agreement. "We would never follow you if I believed you had a hand in this."

"You guys…" Naruto looked around, rubbing some tears away. "Thank you."

"Now let's show the fucker that we aren't going fucking lay down and die!" They all roared in unison and quickly joined by the entire army that was camped around them. Angels, devils, youkais, deities, and every supernatural beings stood together. There were a few humans here and there as they helped out with the mundane task around the camp since they wanted to help in any way they can.

"Great grandfather… no, I mean can all of you handle Red together?" Naruto asked as Kurama formed a thoughtful expression while the other bijuu looked at each other. The plan required them to distract the true Dragon of the Apocalypse. There was no way for them to fight against such being without having significant losses to their already diminishing troops.

"Naruto, you do know that only a divine beast can fight another divine beast on even ground. What you are asking for is basically killing us," Kurama pointed out before grinning. "But I suppose it's time we all rejoined as one. How long has it been since we were all together like this? Since the days Shinju fought against Trihexa if I remember correctly?"

The bijuu nodded. They would split again once the war was over, but they would not be the same. Their individual memories will merge into one before each acquired a copy. They would lose their individuality for a time; effectively they won't be the same as before.

Kurama looked down at the blond. "Understand this, Naruto. A headless army is still an army to be feared. We will subdue the beast while you lots carry out the plan, but we won't be able to keep it occupy for long. The one who sat on the throne control the Great Red and the Shadows. A king is a must so you must claim the throne as it was yours to being with."

Naruto frowned and gave a light nod. "I understand, great grandfather."

The real Naruto remembered the last battle he fought as the scene shifted forward. They succeeded in killing the one responsible for countless of death, but at a great cost. He was bleeding badly as he crawled toward the seat of power - the throne of Saṃsāra – as the uncountable shadows titans still followed their last command: total extermination of every species. His entourage was no longer with him as they used their lives to buy him time.

"Thank… you… Naruto," was what his opponent said to him before he died. Naruto was confused, but continued onward regardless.

It was there he was confronted with the choice while a dark voice whispered into his ear, luring him with the temptation of powers; the ability to remake everything as he desired. It came from the throne itself, wishing him to claim it as it was his birthright. He realized then that his first friend was being controlled by something sinister. Enraged by the deception of the real culprit, he mustered all the power within himself and blasted the thrones into bits. Bright light soon followed, erasing the shadows from the world and sending everyone spiraling into the dimensional gap. He was too close to the eruption of power, thus he vanished without a trace.

Naruto frowned as the world shifted back to the stony tunnel shrouded by darkness, where the doors hid from view and never wanted to be seen again. A labyrinth of memories, this place was. He wanted to forget all that and continued down the cold path. The ambient air became warmer and eventually lights could be seen at the end of the tunnel. He entered another hall with waxed marble floor. It was not like the previous one so the doors in this area must be his happier memories. A scarlet colored one caught his attention immediately.

"Erza," Naruto muttered as if he knew which memories this was associated with. The door creaked inward with a light nudge, allowing blinding light to escape from beyond while forcing him to cover his eyes. Milky whiteness filled the surrounding as wall, ceiling and floor crumbled away. It was completely void of anything else. Naruto just have one quick glance around him before covering his forehead and chuckled dishearteningly. He understood the meaning that this memory had illustrated.

The beautiful memory they shared had not been created yet.

Meanwhile in the real world and on a floating island above the capital of Edolas, a knight with scarlet colored hair was quite shocked. She didn't know exactly why she was called to Extalia, the home of the Gods, but took it as a form of great honor. Only very few humans was allowed to set foot on there, and Queen Shagotte requested her presence by name. Not her full name, but there was no one else called Erza within the kingdom.

"I… I…" The captain of the Royal Army tried to think of something to say as she kneeled.

"Erza Knightwalker. Do you not understand?" Shagotte asked softly.

The precognitive visions continue to plague her for several nights. It was always the same one – total destruction of Edolas – on the first few nights, but it shifted into something else last night and gave her hope. Two possible conflicting versions indicated that the future was not set. She knew for certain that destruction only occur if Erza was somehow killed.

"I know that the kingdom has acquired something special along with great amount of magic. That is our gift for your devotion," Shagotte said as Erza lowered her head even more.

Exceed were powerful and should not be challenged. Erza understood that well. Her King had nothing to do with the shower of Lacrima and the Anima's plan was still in the work so the most logical explanation would be by the Exceed, but the person encased in Lacrima had an enormous amount of magical energy that could be tapped.

"Eternal magic," Erza murmured under her breath. That blond was what everyone in Edolas desired the most once magical ores were completely harvested from the earth. Lacrima – among other things – found naturally under rock layer were just remains of long dead creatures. At first, magic was not well understood, but now everything was powered by it, from small portable cooking stove to locomotive to gigantic levitating island.

Without magic, Edolas as a nation would not survive. It would fracture into warring states with endless conflict as people jockeyed for the last scrap of magical power.

Without magic, she would return to that weak girl again She would be caged behind bars with people experimented on her to see to convert people into useful energy. The dreadful memory was always with her. She never wished to be that helpless again.

_"What the hell? We spend so much time and money to find the chest, but all it has inside was just a plain spear?" The bearded man shouted at the weapon before throwing on the ground. It slid across the pavement toward the dozen neatly lined cages. The only remaining captive within the portable cell saw the weapon and tried to reach it between the bars. "How much we're getting for this batch?"_

_"We barely got anything," another person responded as he checked the prototype contraption along the wall. It was capable of converting any living thing into magical energy by basically drained a person's life energy and solidified it. Through numerous experiments, he found children produce the most amounts, but even then, the amount he got for each child was not what he expected._

"_Who cares? There's more where they come from. Do you know how much a small nugget worth right now? Everything is run on the stuff! Even a small –_

_"Mel Force," someone said before a wave blast crashed against the men. The cage was ripped apart, revealing a girl holding a spear with both hands. The ancient weapon of long dead era had chosen her as its master, and she understood its basic function immediately._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?" One of the shouted and tried to pull out his own weapon, but he was stabbed through the chest without mercy. "ARG! It changed?"_

_"Explosion," the wielder said as the man body erupted in a pool of blood and chunky parts, dyeing the floor and walls. She leered at her other captive as he was still in shock. His head was separated from his body before he could utter another word. She looked at the bloody spear firmly in her hand as a dark orb formed at its tip._

Erza mastered the spear in the following years, and she made a fearsome name for herself. Eventually, the King had united the world for a single goal: to acquire eternal magic. It can be done without sacrificing any more Edolasian, her people. That was one of the reasons why she joined the army and rose through ranks. If eternal magic can be achieved, she wanted to see it through no matter what.

"He… will wake up soon," Shagotte revealed and gave a significant pause. "When he does, I want you to kill him."

Erza's eyes widened as she continued to focus at the floor. Killing people as order was not a problem as she had done it countless of time before, but she was reluctant to carry out the order due to the implication surrounding the encased blond. "May I ask, why me?"

"Because only you can get close enough to him. He will allow you to do so. When he does, you will have a chance to kill him," Shagotte answered. It was a solution she came up with, but she also realized there was a chance that Erza might not go through with it. The girl needed a powerful incentive. "Once you do, Edolas will be rewarded greatly."

**XxXxX**

"The Queen of Exceed has ordered us to execute him?" The King questioned as Erza reported back to him. Around him were his chief of staff and four commanders of the Royal Army. "Did they tell you what they will give us in return?"

"No," Erza answered flatly before pursing her lips. "The real question is why didn't Queen Shagotte do it herself? Does she not have the power to kill anyone she chose?"

Silence reigned in the meeting room before the first division commander of the Royal Army, Pantherlily, broke that silence. "Did the Queen not say it was a test?"

"To see our devotion?" The third division commander, Hughes, chirped. His arrow-liked eyebrows rose a little.

"Or to see our obedience," the blond with sideburn, Sugarboy, jested as the King's brow twitched at the hidden implication. The blond noticed it and formed a small smirk before continuing. "We can't defy the Exceed after all."

"Aw man, what a fucking waste," Hughes called out. "How about we drain him completely before killing him? It's not like he needed his power if he's dead right?"

"I agreed," Erza added with a nod. "Do we know what he is yet?"

"A human and yet not; can generate vast amount of magical power within," said the small hunched man. Byro wrapped his fingers together as a dark aura descended around him. "He's not from Earthland. That much I can surmise from the preliminary examination I did. His magic is too different than what we know, but far more potent."

"Yes, it is. Our equipment has been upgraded to use the new form of Lacrima, except for…" Sugarboy paid a mind at Erza, who remained stoic. Her spear didn't need to as it intake the new power source without any trouble. Her attacks and techniques became more enhanced as well, dealing far more devastation than before. "In addition, our technology is not yet at a level where we can draw magical energy directly out of human bodies without significant losses."

"How much are we talking about?" Hughes asked.

"Quite a bit, most likely," Sugarboy answered.

"It actually does not matter," Byro clarified. "Even with the losses, we still gained remarkable amount that we would not have. He will continue generate magical energy until his body could no longer sustain itself due to lack of nutrients. In an ideal situation, we should wake him up and feed him. In such case, we would have a semi-permanent source of magical energy, but that would be going against the Exceed's direct order."

"Tsk…" Hughes ruffled his hair in irritation. "Ah man, is there no other way around this?"

"Draining him completely and as quickly is the only way," Erza affirmed her stance. Everyone nodded in agreement with her soon enough.

"Very well, Byro. Proceed immediately. Drain everything," the King commanded as he leered at the silent first commander of his division. It was a humanoid Exceed. Comparing combat prowess, Erza Knightwalker was much stronger, but being part of the God's race, Pantherlily was given the privilege of being first commander of his Army.

"Erza, go with Byro to carry out the Gods' order," the King said as the second division commander complied. Pantherlily remained behind in the room to converse with the King while Sugarboy and Hughes accompanied Erza to the dungeon.

**XxXxX**

"Wow he's a looker isn't he? Why is he naked?" Hughes asked no one in particular and pressed his face against the transparent Lacrima while Sugarboy helped Byro hooking up the machine.

"I wouldn't know," Erza answered, leaning against the wall while checking her spear. Byro and Sugarboy eventually finished setting up the rather convoluted mechanism.

"I think everything's ready. Move out the way unless you want to turn into one as well," Byro warned and threw the switch before Hughes got to safe distant. Nothing happened at first, but Lacrima crystal began to condense at the other side of the contraption. It quickly grew in size as the flow of magic increased. "Yes, yes, it's working. Clear it regularly to prevent it becoming too big."

"How long will this takes?" Sugarboy asked.

"Several hours at least," Byro estimated from the formation of Lacrima. "Maybe more. This is the first time I did this with a non-human so the calibration is off. It was much easier with… never mind."

While that was happening in the outside world, Naruto rubbed his head a little as he scanned around the white surrounding again. It didn't shift back to the normal hallway so he just floated there, waiting for something interesting to happen. It was very much like flying above in the cloud from his memory, but for some reason he felt queasy.

Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" It only took a few seconds for Naruto to be alerted to the imminent danger. He did not die, that much he'd speculated, but the explosion must have shocked his brain so his mind shielded itself to prevent any damage. Without his conscious input to control his body, it will react automatically to any possible threat as he was taught to defend himself while asleep. "Shit… is someone is tampering with my body? Which idiot is doing that? How do I get out of here?"

The Lacrima that imprisoned Naruto cracked as more of his power was sapped. His body continuously tried to compensate as quickly as it could. A minuscule crack was seen at first as it elongated across the surface of the glass-like magical substance. The fissure then widened once its length was long enough before branching out.

"Hey, do you see th–

Hughes was the first to noticed, but couldn't alert other before the Lacrima exploded, showering the room with bits and pieces. Sugarboy and Erza paid immediate attention to the figure obscured by the uplifted dust. It settled quickly enough, revealing a hunched over blond-haired man.

Naruto was panting heavily.

"You broke out with only raw strength? That's amazing. Hey, are you in you there?" Hughes asked playfully, but got a fist in the face as an answer. He went crashing into the nearby wall as Sugarboy's expression became serious.

"Leave this to me," Erza said as she narrowed her eyes and leveled her spear. "It would be better if you just stay unconscious while we take what we needed."

"Grrrr…." The blond growled like a feral animal. His eyes lacked any pupils or irises. He cocked and tilted his head around, trying to discern the noises around him.

"Is he blind?" Sugarboy asked, seeing how the blond trying to find out where everything was.

"No, I think he's still unconscious," Byro said after examining the blond's posture.

"Oww… that really hurts," Hughes claimed and pulled himself out of the smashed wall while waving a small wand in front of him. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. No one hit me and gets away with it."

Naruto felt masonry beneath his feet shifted, becoming spears as they tried to impale him. He gritted his teeth and reacted to what he perceived as an attack. With a roar, his body glowed golden as the ground heated up. Rocks liquefied rapidly as dozens superheated rock geysers surged upward. They curved and slammed into everything around the room.

"Oi, oi! Can't you control that?" Sugarboy called out as he dodged a few with half a mind. The stream of molten stones weren't targeting anyone in particular.

"No, the magma is laced with his magic," Hughes claimed as the attack died down. The blond's glowing aura also dissipated. "He's just attacking randomly."

Naruto growled once more as electricity wrapped around his body. An electromagnetic pulse exploded outward, washing over everyone and everything in the room. Nobody could avoid it, but it didn't seem that dangerous.

"What was that? I feel a little tingling," Hughes said while checking his fingers.

Erza noticed little sparks jumping across her spear. It didn't take long for her mind to click. The electric pulse wasn't an attack. It was a way for him to tag those that he couldn't see, or when his eyes were impaired. To do something so complicated while unconscious was absurd. "Watch out! He tagged us!"

Hughes couldn't react quickly enough as the blond disappeared in an orange flash before a fist slammed into his side. "Wha –

Naruto followed up with a Hirashin and hammered the flying Hughes into the ground with a powerful hammer fist. The third captain of the Royal Army was out of the battle after forming a massive crater with his body. Not knowing if his opponent dead or not, Naruto followed on with an unrestrained stomp that would surely kill the receiver. Luckily for the unconscious captain, Naruto vanished to evade a spear thrust from Erza.

"… He's fast," Erza admitted before switching her weapon appearance as she managed to locate him. A wave blast was sent forth from the tips as it crashed into the blond with full force.

Naruto roared as he embedded both of fists into the ground to stop being pushing back like everything else in the wave. Widening his mouth, flames materialized between his lips and swirled into a small glowing ball.

Erza expected him to send that sphere forward as a bomb, but a concentrated and superheated energy beam surged forward instead. She evaded it by dropping to the floor along with everyone else in the room. Naruto rotated his head as the sustained thermal laser beam sliced and melted everything that came in contact with it, including support pillars and walls.

Pulling his hands out of the concrete and lifting into the air. He slammed it back into the ground with full force. The power behind the hammer fist shattered the ground, sending fissure everywhere and forcing much of the roof to cave in. Slabs of stone crashed on top of him, making him to register them as an attack. Enraged when was hit, his magical power spike and turned the heavy load on top of him into molten earth.

"Stop him before he takes down the whole castle!" Byro warned as Erza morphed her spear into cannon. Energy burst forward from the barrel, but to her shock, the blond took the brunt of it without any visible sign of damage.

The flickering flames like aura around him separated bit by bit as they hovered in the air like floating wisps. Rapidly, they collapsed into themselves and swirled into a perfect sphere. Dozens of them were surrounding him, and with an animalistic roar, they were blasted into all directions. Upon impact, these flaming spheres expanded enough to envelope a person fully and vaporizing anything trapped within. Before the destruction they wrecked died down, hundreds more were formed all around the air, causing everyone to dread.

"This is incredible; to manifest that much power so quickly without any strain," Byro marveled at the difficult task. "I must study him!"

"Right after I kill him," Erza growled and checked for a safe paths between the orbs. Sugarboy took the initiative to create a distraction and slammed his magical weapon, Rosa Espada, to the ground. It turned stone into a liquid to trap the blond. However, Naruto escaped the trap by hovering in the air as the hovering orbs dropped straight in the ground.

**_BOOOM!_**

The earthquake it created could be felt all over the Kingdom as smoke and dust filled the air, hiding everyone on the ground from view.

"Well, that didn't work," Sugarboy admitted as Erza jumped upward. Her weapon shifted into a gravity spear and a black orb formed at the tip. The gravity core the spear generated missed its target and slammed into the ceiling, pulverizing it and letting her pass. She went up several floors before regaining her bearing again.

"Damn it, how is he doing that?" Erza cursed as she jumped back down to the lower floor and tried to locate her opponent, but found Sugarboy on his knee, holding his shoulder in pain. Rosa Espada was sliced in half near him. The blond was standing before the defeated captain with a glowing sword in his hand.

"Impossible! Weapons made of pure magic?" Byro was shocked as he saw the blond manifested the magical blade out of nowhere. It then sliced through the fourth division captain's weapon and arm with very little resistance.

"Ugh… be careful... that thing is dangerous," Sugarboy warned as his severed stump pulsed in pain. The cut was cauterized as the superheated blade passed through it. Seeing her fellow captain in such sorry state, her blood began to boil. Fury was plastered over her face as her spear shifted into its ultimate form: Ravelt.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Erza's enraged shout echoed through the destroyed room as Naruto tensed up. The missing iris and pupil returned to its original position as he blinked once. He had no clue what was going on as he briefly scanned the devastated area while feeling incredibly exhausted. It was like he had been fighting for days without any rest.

"I don't know what's going, but whatever…" he mumbled as his hand gripped tightly around the glowing katana-like sword. Without any pause, its form distorted and morphed into a simple lance. Spinning the new weapon in his palm, he sent forth a powerful thrust to match the incoming spear's strike from the scarlet-haired girl.

The collision between two magical weapons sent out a shockwave that rocked the entire area before second division commander was blasted away by the intense heat and recoil. The saint spear's end was completely melted as cracked formed along its body. The weapon then exploded into dozens of fragments as its owner was flung backward and crashed into the ground.

Pulling herself up, Erza looked at the shards that were in her hands with visible shakiness. The weapon that had protected her for so long was no longer. "No… no… my magic…" She didn't even notice the blond standing before her with the seemingly undamaged glowing lance held behind him.

"You're still weak even with your new armor, Erza," Naruto said with a smile as the lance dematerialized in his hand. He crouched down and lifted her chin up to see her shocked and slightly teary face. "But I don't mind it at all, my Queen."

To everyone's shock, including Hughes, who managed to crawl out from under the rubble that intended to bury him in the crater, the blond locked lips with the frozen Erza. Everything in the room seemed to standstill while the couple kissed.

Seconds went by before Naruto separated and chuckled. "Sorry, I always wanted to do that," he apologized, but the scarlet-haired girl remained frozen.

It was only then that Naruto noticed he could not feel the Queen piece's presence. He knew she'd reactivated it the last time he saw her. Those flaming wings she was able to manifest were a dead giveaway. His eyes sharpened as he examined the girl's biometric signature. It was very much like a fingerprint to him, and everyone was different, including those that were twin.

His face drained of blood as he realized his mistake. "Oh…umm… ahh… woops, I thought you were Erza, I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized as his face flustered with deep red as he hastily stood up and backed away. He looked down as his eyes bulged out. He finally realized he was completely naked the whole time and his manhood was right in her face. "Fuck, it's not what it looked like! I swear!"

Flames swirled around him as it solidified into a new set of clothing before he lifted off in the air and flew off through an opening hastily, leaving a still speechless Erza behind. It wasn't until the arrival of Royal Army, headed by Pantherlily,after navigating through the destroyed corridor, that the four people in the room regained their voice again.

"What the hell was that?" Hughes shouted as Sugarboy winced. The pain from his missing arm came again while he glared at Byro. The old man was watching the whole battle and did not make an effort to help them at all.

"He knows Erza? How and when?" Byro questioned lowly. "Well, no matter. I have good amount of data I need to sort out."

He turned around and heading to his lab, but stopped when the ground shook lightly. He turned toward the origin and saw a web like crack formed under Erza's enraged fist. Her angered expression belonged to someone who had lost something precious.

"How… dare he….!? HOW DARE HE!?" Erza roared furiously as everyone in the room flinched. Without another word, she jumped out the opening in the wall and onto a large, winged creature's back. Legions, they were called. The Royal Army used them as a mean of transportation.

She pinpointed the flying form of the object of her rage. "IT'S NOT OVER YET! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Knightwalker's spear weapon got destroyed, but she will get a new one in the form of an apology later on. Naruto isn't master at making magical artifact, but he does have some creativity in creating them. At least, his magical tech level (which is DXD) is higher than Earthland/Edolas' tech level. He modified and sealed the evil chess pieces within Erza Scarlet after all, and those things have the power to reincarnate the recent dead.


	6. Welcome to Edolas (2)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
2**

The dried wind blew, the tall grass swayed, and the stream of lights rained down upon the land from above in the clear purplish sky of the Underworld. A titanic onyx monument stood unwavering and silently, surrounded by greenery and multi colored flowers bed. Erected more than seven months ago, the structure kept a record of memories and names of the brave men and women who had sacrificed themselves heroically.

The War of Extinction might be over, but their deeds will never be forgotten.

An auburn-haired man with fair skin swiped a hand across the air, causing the dark slick and reflective surface on the monument in front of him to flicker. Glowing magically, the screen shifted and changed according to his request. It then displayed one the greatest commanders that he and many others had the pleasure of working under for a time.

Paying absolutely no mind to the scattered humans around the monument as they tended of the vast garden diligently, he cited the illustrated information about a certain blond-haired devil – his first friend – on the screen with a small smile. He recited the information several more times, committing it all to memories once more.

"Gaara," a red-haired woman in her mid-twenty called out in her approach. "Is it that time again?"

"Kushina-sama," Gaara greeted with a respectful bow when paying attention to her. "Pardon me, but the usual meet up is not for a few more days if memory served. I just wanted to pay my respect to the fallen before joining the assembly."

She nodded with a smile while examining the official Kazekage attire that Gaara had adorned. "You must have been very busy now that you've officially put on the mantle of leadership."

"Yes, the work load has been difficult, but there's always time to visit friends and comrades," Gaara responded politely. Noticing the masked bitterness and sadness in her eyes, he continued. "Please do not worry. As long as his body is not found then there is still hope."

"I know, but I cannot help it. It has been almost eight months now. That is a long time to be lost in the dimensional gap," Kushina muttered sadly. Her son was all she had left of her family. He was the only thing drove her forward, living pass each gloomy day alone. She continuously hoped that her son would kick down the door and demanded food haughtily like he used to as a child. He was always a child to her no matter how much time had passed.

"The dimensional gap is boundless, stretching and connecting many worlds beyond our comprehension and understanding," Gaara pointed out darkly. "We've barely scratched the surface of all that there is within the gap."

When Gaara and the survivors of the vanguard recovered from their grievous injuries, they had searched taxingly the surrounding space where the seat of power and authority – the throne of Saṃsāra – imploded upon itself, unleashing a tidal wave of raw destructive powers afterward. Sadly, no trace of their commander could be found.

Naruto was right next to the center of the explosion. For a time, they thought he had died, but many lower class devils did not die even if they were so close to the blast zone. Evidently, their commander might not either. The chance of that was high.

Even if Naruto was somehow killed by the explosion to the point of total disintegration, his immersed demonic energy would still lingered around the area where he would have die, lighting up like a beacon for anyone to sense and feel. No slither of his energy could be found anywhere so the mostly plausible explanation was that he was lost somewhere in the dimensional gap.

In addition, the upper chain of commands had speculated the amount of energy released was enough to pierce and tear apart the boundary between worlds. If that was the case, it only made the search more difficult as there were infinite amount of worlds connecting the dimensional gap at that particular location. Sadly, there was no way to confirm the speculation since the Great Red refused adamantly to break through the barrier and allowed them to check other world.

"But Kushina-sama, I don't think such thing would stop someone like Naruto. He will be back before anyone realized it," Gaara said confidently. "It's likely he's enjoying his time in some place and forgot completely about all of us."

That sounded like Naruto to those that knew him well.

"At least come home and tell me you're okay so I don't have to worry," Kushina growled. She was furious at him for something that might not be out of his control. She calmed herself and looked at the depiction of her son on the memorable monument.

They, as a race, had decided to place Naruto into the memory bank of the monument even though there a good chance he was still alive, thus his lifetime achievements had not been finalized. Preventing the extinction of their race had already earned him that honor, and they could always add more deeds to his name later on.

Kushina chuckled when she saw some of the most absurd achievements listed on the screen. "Gaara, how are things with the assembly?"

"In dead lock; they are still arguing at what each of them should be entitled to now that things had changed," Gaara answered with a frown. With so much death in the human world, there were massive amount of property and land to be redistributed. "That is only one part of the whole problem. Many of us honestly do not blame Naruto for the aftermath, but ever since he exposed the existence of all our worlds to the humans to stop them from being ignorance, the majority of our youkai elders have been constantly demanding we're to erase their memories and return the status quo like it was before."

Kushina snorted at the impossible demand. "That's not possible. If we fully committed to reconstruction right this instant, it still takes years to rebuild everything like it was before. That is with added benefit of the human world, its manpower and resources." She frowned. "How do we explain the decreased in the world population? Billions humans had perished. That would surely raise a lot of questions if we simply wiped their mind."

"Yes, I… we've tried to explain it, but the elders refused to listen since the grudge of being hunted by humanity centuries ago still run deep in their memories," Gaara said with a heavy sigh. "But, I think the elders just wanted to return to the time where everything was fine; before the endless slaughters and wars."

"That is understandable," Kushina agreed. Everyone wished and desired everything would remain like they remembered, but then that would be unchanging. Things needed to change, for better hopefully. "They are too old to change with the time, but what about the humans? What do they have say about all this?"

"Aside from the religious fanatics, as Naruto had called all of them, they are more accepting with the way things will be from now on," Gaara said. He chuckled at the thought of Naruto demanding the holy churches should be pulled down to be rebuilt from scratch and free from all corruption and bigotry.

"They are fine with it? That doesn't sound like them," Kushina muttered as she leered at the humans around the monument.

The era was changing, and humans were allowed to live and work in the Underworld since it was safer than their former home. Not all the shadowy entities were eradicated in the human world, and without their master to instruct them or source of power to supplement their numbers, they hid away and wrecked chaos wherever no one was looking.

In other word, they've dwelled from a coherent army into isolated terrorist cells.

"They are not blind to what magic can do for them," Gaara said, staring at the monument. Like many new gadgets and contraptions, the structure was constructed by fusing technology and magic. **_Magitek_**, machine powered by magic, was the new and popular word. "Adding on to that, the prospect of being reincarnated as an angel or devil has great appeal to many of all ages, especially those that are dying of incurable disease. Heaven faction had already greatly boosted their numbers since the vast majority wanted to be an angel instead of a devil."

"They are biased based on who we are? Sochi would definitely make a big deal out of that if he was here," Kushina added her opinion. Her son was always annoyed at how the bible stated thing that weren't true. Biblical God did not create the universe and their entire race obviously did not spawn from the fallen angel.

"Yes, Naruto would definitely call them a bunch of brainwashed sheep. They probably are if they truly believed everything the church has preached to them with everything they can see for themselves now," Gaara said impassively. "But a large amount of angels fell shortly after being reincarnated, boosting the fallen angel population so they aren't complaining. I am still not sure what those belonging to the supernatural factions think about all of this, but we, the Youkais are generally happy from what I could tell. We're no longer required to hide our true form among the humans. Some still do, but it is a choice now."

Youkai were numerous, numbering in the millions. Many of their clans actually mated with humans for centuries so they immediately embraced the new changes. They can freely tell their friends and future mate who they were without repercussion from their leaders. Most humans were accepting, but not all.

Fear and hysteria were contagious. Propaganda was a thorn on the side. If the leaders cannot contain it then the peace and prosperity they worked and sacrificed so much for would be lost.

"That's good to know," Kushina said approvingly, looking at the image of her son grinning and posing on the display. "No more hiding, and hopefully in time, no more prosecution and discrimination. I believed Sochi would like to see something like that happening. Maybe it would be a better world to live in."

Only time would tell what the world would be like. Still, the endeavors to make it all work marked a new beginning. It was the dawn of a new era, for better or worst.

Speaking of a different world, the blond-haired man was staring at several dozen floating landmasses in the distance. He had seen levitating island before, but never in such numbers. More than a couple of clearly visible moons in the greenish sky were also of interest.

"Shit! This isn't Earthland. Where the hel… heck am I?" Naruto questioned as he hovered high above in the air. He rubbed his chin and ruffled his hair in annoyance. It'd taken him several months to get used to how things worked in Earthland while memorizing its geography in order to teleport. He had to do it all again with a new world. "Hmm… that girl looked a lot like the Erza. She sounded a lot like her too. Is this some kind of parallel world close to Earthland?"

"Hmmm… maybe… no, I want my Erza! No one can usurp her!" Naruto roared at the sky before face-palming. Before he could ponder what to do next, the rumbling by his stomach required his immediate attention. He rubbed his gut mildly, finally feeling he was running on fumes. "Ugh… I'm really starving... and so damn exhausted. Those bastards must have drained my magic. Why did they do that?"

Without anyone to answer his question, he let out a weary sigh and frowned. He slopped his shoulder and examined at the dense forest below in order to locate any possible wild life to roast. There were a few. "Okay, first thing first, go hunt something to eat and then take a good long nap to recoup my strength. Exploring this place and find another way back to Erza can come later."

Naruto was about to descend toward the ground to carry out the settled plan, but he jerked to the side on pure instinct and reflex. A magical beam narrowly passed through where he was. He snapped toward its origin as horned creature was flying towards him. A scarlet-haired girl was standing on top its back with a magical staff pointed in his direction in each hand.

She was furious as the standard staff weapons of the Royal Army cracked under her powerful grips.

Instinctively, Naruto blasted away in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure why he was running from someone who was definitely weaker than him by all account, but he didn't want to mess with a pissed off Erza – ever. Running away was a safer choice.

Multitude of destructive magical beams came forth from behind him, forcing him to sway and swirl side to side in order to avoid them. As he was doing detouring maneuvers, the flying beast, carrying Erza Knightwalker, was closing the distance rapidly.

Her fury was boiling as she constantly missed him. "STOP RUNNING AND STAND STILL, YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh? No way! If I stand still, I will get hit, and I don't want to get hit," Naruto shouted back childishly while dodging another magical beam, which almost impacted against his body. "Woah… I'm really sorry for the kiss. I didn't mean it!"

"You didn't…" Erza muttered and stomped the creature as an unsaid command. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"

_Yeah, she definitely mad about that, _Naruto thought grimly as the horned beast reached him at a much greater speed. He sighed and materialized his bat-like wings since his lightning based flight cannot make him any faster. Smirking before her eyes, he saluted with two fingers. "I'm out of here. I'll see you when you've calmed down, Erza-look-alike."

"Erza-look-alike…!?" Ezra narrowed her eyes, glaring furiously. "I AM ERZA, NOT SOME LOOK ALIKE!"

_Sheesh… maybe I should shut up for now? _Naruto mentally scolded himself as his wings coated in intense flames. He blasted ahead, leaving being a trail of flames. The dark flying beast coming up closely from behind had enough time to duck down in order to avoid the incoming torrent of fire slamming into it head on, but the passenger on its back wasn't so lucky and took the brunt of the incoming searing blast.

"Ahhhh!" Erza shrieked in shock as the airborne stream of fire crashed into her, enveloping her entirely in a raging inferno. The force accompanied the flames was strong enough to flung her backward and off the creature. She dropped her weapons, shielding her face with both hands and trying to put the fire out as she fell toward the earth. From such a height, she would likely die when impacted against the ground.

Luckily, Naruto heard the scream and noticed his mistake. He slapped himself in forehead and curved upward into the sky like a soaring firebird. Bending backward along the air and repositioned himself, his wings pulsed and spewed out massive amount of flames like an afterburner of a jet engine. With the powerful propulsion generated, he flew toward the falling girl. Just before he reached her, he dissipated the flames around his wings, and carefully so he would not break her neck from his momentum, he wrapped his arms around her and absorbed the ranging flames into himself.

Her clothes were tattered with much of it burnt away, exposing most of her skins. She didn't wear much to begin with, leaving much of her stomach and cleavage for view. Her crimson hair was singed, making it shorter than before. She was panting heavily, feeling the second-degree burns on her arms since she'd used them to put the flames out. The metallic gauntlet she wore only made the matter worst as the heated metal scorched her.

Their eyes locked while he was holding her up with both hands. Her chest was pressed tightly against his as his wings flapped gently. Pieces of her clothing began to break off, drifting along with the winds his back appendage generated. "Umm… are you –

Naruto didn't finish asking if she was alright as he was punched in the face with an armored fist at unrestrained force. The metallic material had cooled down rapidly when he absorbed the flames into himself, making it very brittle. Hence, it shattered into fragments when meeting with his face.

Fury was plastered on her face. "You pervert! Let me go this instant!"

A tick mark formed on his face, staring at her fist. "Okay, if you say so," Naruto said as he spread wide his arms, letting her drop.

Erza was shocked that he did as requested. Her eyes widened fully as she began her descend toward the earth. Fear immediately overcame shock as she shrieked loudly like a young girl. She crashed into the ground on her back, sending up some dust as he started down at her a few meters up.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" She roared angrily as she pulled herself up.

"Hey! You should have noticed how high up you were," Naruto defend himself while staring at her intently. His blue eyes were sliding up and down, blinking constantly at the incredibly view.

Erza Knightwalker noticed his lecherous gaze, realizing she only had greaves on her legs from waist down. Unlike her counterpart in Earthland, she was more conscious about her body even though she wore revealing clothing. It was simply easier to maneuver and fight in. Even so, no one dare to stare at her like that and live to tell about it.

She growled loudly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Yeah, yeah, you and about a hundred other people, so get in line," Naruto snorted dismissively.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just short chapter since I tabulated the reviews versus the chapters. Length of chapter depends on the average review. It felt like each chapter only worth 2k of words so I'm going with that for now, even though this chapter was 3k. You want longer chapter? Read my profile to see how. **_Feedbacks and Reviews_** motivate me and keep the story alive! The arc is still going to be the same amount of words, just more chapters overall.


	7. Welcome to Edolas (3)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
3**

"How are you able to create this?" She demanded while her hand was pulling against the dense piece of grayish cloth that was wrapped around her chest. Only seconds ago, they were made of searing orange and reddish flames.

He raised a brow at her question while licking his lips slowly, savoring the taste. A part of him wanted to simply let her strolled around the forest completely in nude, but fortunately, the sensible and matured part won over in the end. "Erza Knightwalker, was it? Shouldn't you say thank you first before ordering me to give you answers?"

Erza growled in annoyance as one of her hands tried to grab something by her waist. Her weapon was no longer there. Forming a fist with that hand tightly, she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. The magical spear, Ravelt, was melted and broke apart when it collided against the blond's own spear, which was a glowing construct made of solidified flames.

To think such thing was powerful enough to destroy her beloved weapon so easily, and from the grudge and frustration, she wanted to kill the blond. Sadly, she was powerless to carry out the task, and would be until the Royal Army eventually reached up to her. It was likely sometimes late in the night or early morning.

Swallowing her pride and arrogance once she took enough time to think about her predicament, she uttered very softly: "Thanks…"

The single word was almost inaudible as his ear twitched and tried to capture it. He chewed slowly on the tendering meat, smearing the juices across his tongue before swallowing wholly. The cooked flesh of the large wild beast he'd recently roasted was something he never had tasted before.

Clicking his tongue and rubbing it along the upper jaw, he leered at her. "Huh? What was that? Did you say something?"

She glared irritated at the blond, noticing his blank expression. "I said thank you, you bastard! Now, tell me how you can create something like this!"

"Sheesh, you sounded like Tayuya… I mean the old Tayuya," Naruto said before waving his free hand dismissively. "If you're going to be like that, I'm not going to tell you anything." He then took a large bite out of the loaf of meat held in his other hand while turning back around to the steaming carcass.

There were a lot of meats left, but he was starving so he might be able to finish it.

When his back was fully faced her, Erza thought about picking that huge boulder nearby and bashed his head in before tying him up and carry out some private tortures. Luckily, she took a few seconds to think hard on the foolish plan. With his fire based power, he could easily incinerate any bindings she could find and fly off to never be heard again.

She could not allow eternal magic to escape no matter what.

Swallowing her frustration, she approached him slowly from behind while he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Thank you for the clothing," she said softly.

It was in a very low tone of voice, but it was clearly.

"Hmmm… See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto said when nothing was in his mouth. He cocked his head around to smile at the crimson-haired knight. "Since you such a good girl, I will tell you a little bit about my powers, but first. You should sit down and eat something. I have cooked meat of various rarities and… well, that's pretty much it. I'm sorry for being such a bad host, but I really don't know where I am. If you can tell me what this place is, that would helped a lot."

Reluctantly, Erza Knightwalker complied and seated across of him. For several minutes, she was glaring deadly at him, but the blond was completely relaxed and continued to consume a vast quality of meats.

In fact, he was enjoying her stare as he grinned cheekily once in a while.

"To eat this much in one seating; what are you?"

Naruto pointed a piece of bone at her. "I'm a devil. Didn't you see my wings? And don't blame me. It's your fault that I'm this starving. You guys stole all my magic without my consent. You should have asked me before you do something like that you know?"

"You were entirely encased in Lacrima so it impossible to ask," she replied and ignored the accusation completely. She felt no guilt whatsoever. She stared at him for devil part, however.

Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling that she might be right. He was stuck in his own mindscape, and his own body was in some sort of hibernation. "Did you even try to ask?"

Her glaring intensified. "And you're willing give us your magic if we simply asked?"

"Well, not exactly, but it's still good to ask for my consent," Naruto said with a smirk. That smirk quickly morphed into a wide smile. "Okay, now it's my turn. Thank you for bring me back."

She blinked confusingly. "When did I do something like that?"

"Hmmm… maybe it was unintentional, but it still deserved a compliment," Naruto said, noddingly. "Back at the castle, if you didn't shout and snap me out of it, I might still be stuck in my mind until now while my body went on a bloodlust rampage. It will not be a pretty sight."

He lifted a hand before him. Bright flames swirled into a sphere within his palm while heat and light were radiated. He let out a chuckle when she became defensive. "Didn't you say you want to know about my magic?"

"I do," Erza said and relaxed her body. She looked at the glowing sphere in more detail. As noted by other captains during the meeting, his magic felt different than what she knew. "Your magic is not like those of Earthland."

"Earthland? So you know about that place? I thought this was a completely different world all together, but it seems I was wrong," Naruto said. He looked at the darkened sky briefly before smiling when he recalled some of the research he had done about dimensional shifting. "It must have slipped my mind, but one of the bibliographies I've read talked about a parallel world. The place that person came from was called… Edo…lus? Edolus?"

"You are in Edolas," Erza corrected, "and unlike Earthland, we lived in constant fear."

Naruto had a brief glance around the murky forest before frowningly. "And why is that? Is there some sort of predators out there somewhere?"

"No. You, who never have to worry about running out magic, wouldn't understand," she said while rubbing her hands together.

"And how would you know what I could understand if you didn't bother to tell me about it?"

She eyed him for a couple of second. "Without magic, we cannot survive."

"Eh? Why? That sounds oddly vague," he said.

"Did you not see for yourself?" She snapped and glared at him with annoyance, but he only rolled his eyes in response. She calmed herself and pointed toward the floating island in the distant. "Everything you see is powered by magic. Without it, everything would stop working."

"Oh, I see. Well, that kind makes sense, I guess," Naruto said, remembering some of the things he saw on the ground when he flew over the Kingdom. "But if magic makes everything work then how is it sustainable? The demand will keep increasing to the point of unmanageable, and please don't tell me there is a population cap."

Erza took a while to understand the point he was trying to get across. Simplistically, the population of Edolas will continue to increase as the Kingdom expanded outward by constructing more structures as well as roads to connect them. Hence, the amount of magic they need to fuel and sustain everything will increase exponentially.

He was right. The demand for more magic would be unmanageable.

"We will do what we must," she said with visible shakiness. She was willing to kill as many people as needed for the continuation of her country, but the thought of completely destroying everything in Earthland had never occurred to her.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but you guys should rework all your future plans and devise one that will ensure the survival of your country," Naruto said with an air of calmness. The flaming sphere in his hand uplifted into the air as it broke apart into many streams of fire. They spread outward and faded away to illustrate the point. Magic was not everlasting. "If I guess correctly then right now, your country is only starving off the inevitable."

"Yes, but that will change. If only we have a source of eternal magic," she said. Her brown eyes were focused intently at him like a piece of delicious meat.

Naruto shivered under her ravenous gaze. "Woah! I'm not that delicious, so can you stop looking at me like that?" He pointed at the pile of meats in front of him. "If you're really hungry then eat some of these. They taste much better than me!"

"I don't want that. Give me your eternal magic," she demanded sternly. "With it, I don't have to worry about trying to survive anymore."

"Eh? I really don't know how to give you something like that, and you can survive without magic. Trust me on that. I have seen a world continue onward without magic. Billions of people..." He let out a heavy sigh at the stated number. "Billions of people are living day by day perfectly fine without having to a shred of magical power within them."

A moment of silence came before she snapped. "Such thing is not possible! How so many people can live without magic?"

"Huh? Of course they can live without magic," Naruto asserted adamantly. "Tell me, Ezra. If according to you, then as a child, how did you live without magic? How does any child here live and grow up without magic? Don't tell me you armed each of them with a weapon so that they can 'survive' because that is beyond ridiculous."

"I survive because… that's because," she uttered hastily before losing her voice. Her holy spear entered her mind, but from his point of view, she understood it did not really help her survive. It had freed her from the chain of slavery, but she survived long before it came to her hand. She had lived on her own power, and without having access to a slither of magic.

Admitting her defeat, and opened her eyes to a hope, she asked: "Are you sure there is a world that can survive without magic?"

"Yes. I can show that world to you," Naruto said. He then pursed his lips since that task was difficult. "I swear upon your life that I came from a world that thrived without magic. A world filled with billions of people, living in safety and comfort. A world with its own doubts and fears, but still continue to move forward one day at a time."

She glared at him as he responded with a smirk.

"I swear on my life too, so we can die happily together if I'm lying," he added cheekily, but when her expression did not change, he sent forth a torrent of flame.

Erza jerked back, and she instinctively used her hand to shield herself from the incoming attack, but the bright flames swayed to one side before it reached her and did one full orbit around her. Once it had returned to the front again, it morphed into a small fiery fox. The small and cuddly creature landed onto her laps and stared up at her adorably. She remained expressionless before she backhand slapped the creature away, dispelling it into a disintegrating curtain of flames.

"… is your heart made of stone? How could do something like that to it?"

"Don't think such thing can charm me," she asserted. "If such a world is possible, I want to see it with my own eyes. But if you are lying, I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down."

"Scary. I wish I was lying about it right now," Naruto said, "then you will be chasing after me for the rest of your life. Two is always better than one."

"Maybe I should just kill you right and save me the trouble later," she growled.

"You should lighten up once in a while," Naruto advised and rubbed his forehead with a couple of fingers from each hand, creasing his skin. "I'm Erza Knightwalker. I'm a serious upbeat girl that never smiled and laughed at anything. I'm constantly fuming and frowning all day to the point that I have wrinkles on my beautiful face."

"That's it! Just die now!" She roared angrily and tried to punch him with all the strength she had, but her fist was easily blocked with one of his hands. She winced in pain as it was like punching a solid steel wall.

"Woah… I was just kidding, so you don't need to hurt yourself," Naruto said with amusement. "Well, it's a fun conversation and all that, but I must be going to find a place to stay before your people show up. I honestly do not want to fight them again if I can help it."

As his hand was retreated, she grabbed his wrist. "You're not going anywhere. I need to see the world you speak of; a world that can survive without any magic!"

"Hah? Even if I said that, that's impossible right now," Naruto claimed. "As much as I want to show you it, I'm stuck here. I need to study how magic work around here and find a way back. Wait, this place doesn't have magic in the air so it cannot be amplified… how do I get out of here?"

Gripping his wrist tightly, she narrowed her eyes. "So you're lying about showing me it?"

"Shit… why did I say that?" Naruto scolded himself before tapping her hand. "Fine I will 'show' you it so can you let me go?"

When she did, his body glowed brightly with flames. The fire erupted from him like a fountain, crashing into the ground and spreading across it like a pool of lava. Slowly, miniature skyscrapers rose up from the pool. Countless buildings followed suit before many glowing figurines appeared along the countless streets and roads of a massive city. Vibrant colors began to replace the natural texture of flames.

"This is a typical city of the world I came from," Naruto said while looking at the miniature Tokyo around him. "It is only one of hundreds that existed. Everything you see here, from buildings to the smallest contraptions, was built and created completely without any form of magic."

Erza was shocked as the city became alive all around her. Minature cars and trains moved smoothly along the highways and railways with miniature electric lighting overhead. Even basic lighting on Edolas required magic. "Impossible! How could this be?"

"Entirely through the miracle of science, I suppose," Naruto said with a smile. "I wish I could show you it right now, unless you have some kind of dimensional portal for me to use."

She immediately matched his gaze. "If there was, can you… take me there?"

"Sure," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me that you have some kind of dimensional portal here?" He remembered that she talked about Earthland. "Wait! You do, don't you?"

Erza Knightwalker frowned. She wanted to see such a world; a world without magic, but could flourish and prosper like it was illustrated around her. "It called Anima. It is used to open dimensional portal to nearby worlds, but we only have enough power to open to Earthland."

"You guys have a real working dimensional gate? Let me see it, please let me see it. If it needed powers, I can provide all of it," Naruto asserted. "Maybe then I can open a portal to the underworld."

"The King will allow you to tamper with it under any circumstances," Erza pointed out. "He would rather let it be destroyed if you try to take it by force."

"Okay, how about a tradeoff then? My magic for one time use," Naruto asked. "If you need more, I can give you more once I get home."

"You should already know that we won't let eternal magic out of our sight for an empty promise," Erza said.

"Damn," Naruto muttered dejectedly.

Erza continued watching the busy streets below her. A small genuine smile manifested itself before it vanished. She dismissed the order from the Exceed since the promise of a prosperous future far outweighed anything Queen Shagotte could give her. "You should earn his trust like I have. Officially join the Royal Army, and we will not try to capture you. With your power, you can become a captain in no time."

It sounded like a very good proposal, but Naruto didn't know his very first task to show his ability was to eradicate the only remaining Dark Guild called Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This story is likely on Hiatus soon because I tabulated the rating and interest, and it's disappointing. I know the story is getting to the good part where Naruto versus the entire Fairy Tail. He will accomplish something that Erza couldn't do for years. Considering his personality and good insights, he has a very ingenious way to get rid of them without all the necessary bloodshed. He's still going to smash them silly though.

**_Reponses to reviews has been added to this chapter. See the review section._**


	8. Welcome to Edolas (4)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

As for Hiatus status, **_likely_** doesn't mean necessary it **_will_** be. You can make the story continues. Forgot to review? Go back to the previous chapter and take a few seconds to write something. Anyway, there is adequate **_interest_** last chapter so congratulation, this story has managed to escape the hiatus tag for another chapter.

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
4**

A slim elderly man with very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, frowned deeply while staring down at the crimson-haired woman from his elevated golden throne. "Why isn't eternal magic being taken out of him?"

"Because that is no longer possible," Erza Knightwalker, the Royal Army captain of the second Magic War Division, responded calmly and humbly with an air of formality. Her brown eyes leered at the only other person – a very short and elderly man – in the well-furnished chamber.

Byro, the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army, snickered amusingly under her gaze. At the unspoken request, he nodded before turning to the side and faced the King. "Your majesty, Erza-san has done as much as she could under the given circumstances. It is already incredible that she was able to convince him to return without a fuss. If we were to try and take his eternal magic now, he would undoubtedly retaliate and escape."

Faust, the King, gripped his magical staff tightly and slammed the end into the ground while remained seated. He was furious about the blond destroying the foundation of the castle. "Then strap him down and take it out!"

From her own understanding of his flames power as he'd explained to her briefly last night, Erza wanted to snap at the King for asking something impossible. She had already relayed what she knew to the rest of her fellow captains as well as the Kin, but even with the knowledge, the latter, in his infinite wisdom, still made such a demand. It was like asking the captains to capture and imprison a living inferno inside a wooden container.

It was an absurd request no matter how one was to look at it. Initially, she wanted to speak up to clarify, but after some thoughts, she decided to let Byro explained the difficulty of binding such a person to the King.

"Such a task will be insurmountable, Your Majesty. From my own personal analysis on the rubbles, it seems he… Naruto could create and manipulate intense flames up to tens of thousands of degree with very little difficulty. At such an extreme temperature, we have no such material that can physically hold him in place. We could use magic to create a powerful enough force field in order to successfully contain him before any attempt at extraction can be made, but that way would be counterproductive as we will be wasting much magic to do so."

Erza agreed fully with the analysis, albeit Naruto had told her explicitly there was no upper limit to the temperature he could generate as long as his power could support it. He did not seem to be gloating, and even if they were somehow created a powerful enough field to restrain him, the amount of magic they needed for sustain the field would be staggering.

"Such incredible power… I must have it in my hand," Faust mumbled to himself while rolling the pole part of his magical staff with one hand. "How do I get it?"

"I do not know, but Naruto has agreed to supply us with magical energy as compensation for the chance to study the Anima chamber," Erza informed with a slither of hesitation.

"You should not accept such a compromise, Your Majesty," Byro advised sternly from the side. "If you do, we will have to stop the machine and halt its current operation. The amount of magic we've invested in this passed months would be entirely lost. There is the nagging problem of him using it to escape back to Earthland. Still, we might not able to stop him if we refuse outright."

"That is why I have told him we would destroy it if he was to take it by force," Erza pointed out while also pondering if Naruto had the ability to steal a building size machine in secret. She dismissed that possibility almost immediately.

The King frowned. He would not destroy such a creation unless he must. It did take several years to build while expending a large amount of resources and magic.

"In addition, I've suggested to him of joining the Royal Army," she added.

"Oh, why exactly did you do that, Erza-san?" Byro asked before smirking. "Shushushu… didn't Queen Shagotte wants him executed by you? Are you going against the Exceed?"

"That is a problem," Erza acknowledged. She clenched her bare fist in front of her. "Not only her request is difficult to carry out with my current ability, I am beginning to question her divinity."

"Oho? This is interesting, indeed," Byro said with a smile. "What shall you have us do, Your Majesty?"

"Bid our time for now. Know that the day will come," Faust answered with a dark expression, "when the Gods must fall."

Byro nodded eagerly while Erza frowned at the prospect of challenging the Gods.

The three people in the chamber continued to discuss matter about the blond and other classified information such as their meticulous plan to pull down the Exceed. To their lack of knowledge, a small winged insect was listening attentively in on the conversation. Once the King reached a decision what should be done with the blond, it flew off the ceiling and out the small crack in the window frame while another of its kind took its place and continued the task.

It passed several more of its kind outside the castle before entering into a locked room through the keyhole in the door. Hovering across the furnished room to the other side, it landed on a shoulder of a blond, who was scanning and flipping through the pages of a thick book in a very calmed and relaxed manner. The reading material in his hand illustrated the history of Edolas.

The small winged insect began relaying what it had learnt in a very low tone of voice as its creator nodded several times throughout. Once the task finished, it vanished in a minuscule burst of flame.

"This is a very interesting read," Naruto said as he looked up at the book to see a young man with a strange arrow-like eyebrow. "So basically, the Exceed, feline like beings, prospered for almost a hundred years on their floating city, Extalia, while passing judgment on humans with their magic."

"Yah, but don't you think that's so uncool of them?" asked the purple-haired man with a lock of white hair in front.

"That is really uncool of them," Naruto mimicked the speech patterns as he closed the book. "No one should have to live in constant fear. To be randomly killed at a whim of another, that's just not cool at all. Maybe you should do something about it."

"Ahahaha! That's what I've been telling everyone," Hughes claimed cheerfully, "but they are Gods so what can I do? Oh, did you know that their Queen ordered us to take your life. I'm the only one who refused to let you die like that, but I was overruled by the King."

_Is he making that up? Why didn't they just kill me if they have the power to kill humans… was it maybe because I'm a devil so I'm immune to their power? It doesn't sound very likely though, _Naruto thought skeptically. He then formed a smile. "Thank you for looking out for me, and just out of curiosity, why haven't you been struck down by the Gods for the blasphemy?"

"I don't know, maybe they like me? Aahahaha," Hughes mused with a wide smile.

"It could be something simple as that. Who really knows what going on in the mind of the Gods," Naruto said with a nod while running several theories on what was with the Exceed. "The book doesn't say, but does the Exceed notify the Kingdom every time someone in the world dies?"

"No, no, not anymore," Hughes answered with a shrug. "There was a time when they do every time so we can check, but these days, the notices only come whenever they feel like notifying us."

"Likely a reminder of their powers over humans," Naruto responded thoughtfully. "But back when they do give notices often, do they notify the Kingdom of every possible death? For example like someone died of old age?"

"Hmmm… now that I think about it, they kind of do," Hughes answered. "They would give notice and then a few hours later, a person dies. That kind of amazing."

"Yeah, that's kind of amazing," Naruto called out in agreement while placing the book on the table. He looked around the room while thinking to himself. _I don't know what's going on around here, but if I'm right, then the Exceed don't really have the power to kill anyone as they pleased. Precognition is more like what they have. To see the future isn't something unique, but such a perfect rate is pretty difficult. Well, it's not my problem right now._

"Hey boss," Hughes called out, breaking Naruto out of his thought. "Can you make more creatures? It's a magic I never seen before so I'm interested."

"Sure, but you can stop calling me that now," Naruto requested as he swiped his hand over the table before him. Fiery rains fell in mass from his palm when he did. The created droplets of flames merged together like water into a puddle before forming and shaping into all manner of creatures and people.

Naruto was getting very good at the skill of molding elemental into whatever he pleased. Tiny insects were immensely useful for spying.

"Ahahahaha, this is simply amazing," Hughes said. "You must teach me how to do it one day. What else can you do?"

"Er… I'm not sure, but a lot of things," Naruto said as another insect popped on his shoulder. "Let me out of the room and I will show you something really cool."

"I… can't do that… I will get in trouble," Hughes uttered dejectedly.

"It's not like you can stop me if I decided to leave, but I don't want to break down the door," Naruto pointed out. "So let just say I forced you to let me out. That way you will have a plausible excuse and you also get to see something… amazing."

"Oh right, that's some good thinking, boss," Hughes agreed and went to unlock the door.

Meanwhile, Erza Knightwalker was heading back to the room Naruto was held in. The King had agreed reluctantly to let the blond joined the Royal Army under her command. It was a start for now. After she passed a corner, her eyes widened in fear at someone blocking her path.

"Erza Knightwalker. I am truly disappointed in you and your commitment. You have squandered the task I have given you," Queen Shagotte declared ominously. "Do you really think you could hide things from me?"

Instinctively, Erza Knightwalker dropped to a kneeling position with her head lowered deeply. Her body was visibly shaken as she wasn't sure how the Queen could enter the castle unnoticed. "P… Please over look my incompetent. I beg for another chance."

"Show me your sincerity," Shagotte said with an air of authority.

There was a few seconds of silence as Erza tried to think what Shagotte wanted.

"I… Please forgive me. I will not fail again," she said and prostrated. Her forehead slammed against the cobblestone repeatedly while holding in her boiling rage. She couldn't really go against the Queen since the Exceed was all powerful in her mind.

"That is enough," Shagotte said hastily. She then continued in an authoritative tone of voice. "I will give you another chance to prove yourself. From now on, you will no longer require continue the previous task, but the next one is much more difficulty. Do not fail me this time or I will take away your life with my power."

"Thank you for your leniency," Erza said swiftly while looking at ground. A couple steams of blood were sliding slowly down her face. "May I ask what you required of me?"

"Listen up. For this task, you are to find wherever he may be, grab him in your arm and give him a deep kiss. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will do it right away," Erza said hastily before blinking confusingly. "My deepest apology, but I think I heard it wrong." She finally moved her head back and looked up, only to see the Queen of the Exceed trying to keep a straight face while the body was distorting like it was running out of power.

Her mind immediately clicked as she punched the ground in rage and roared loudly: "NARUTO!"

"Ahahahahahaha, did you see the look on her face?" Hughes asked from down the corridor and looked beside him for the blond. The blond was nowhere to be found. "Oh crap, I lost him…." When he turned back to the front again, he came face to face with an enraged face. "Er, hey Erza… what's up?"

**XxXxX**

"It was a joke... I didn't think you would go that far. Ouch, I can still feel the pain," Naruto said while rubbing his still bruised body. She couldn't hit him with her fists as she would only be hurting herself when she found him a few hours later, so instead, she smashed him with whatever furniture and statues she manage to get her hand on. The room was a complete mess once she had fumed enough anger on his body.

That was yesterday, and now they were on a mission to prove his worth.

"Oh yeah, before we do this," Naruto muttered and clapped his hand together in a praying fashion for the first friend he ever made since entering Edolas. "May you rest in peace… or as peaceful as you were allow. I will miss you dearly, Hughes."

"He's not dead," Erza growled while sending deadly glare at him.

"I know that. I just mean he should rest peacefully in the hospital bed that you've sent him to. He took the brunt of your fury so I was praying for his speedy recovery. I kind of miss him already. He's a fun guy to have around."

"Why do I even bother going through all of this? I hope this is worth it," Erza questioned, rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"It is worth it," Naruto assured. "Once I'm allow to check out and analyze the machine in the upper level of west wing, then I will make good on my promise."

"I will hold you to that," Erza threatened. "Naruto… How do you know it is in the west wing?"

"Oh, it is? Thanks for the confirmation."

"You…" She gave a sigh. "Did you read up on the file I give you?"

"About the evasive Dark Guild?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Yeah, I did… sort of. I already knew what most of them looks like already since there is a counterpart in Earthland. In fact, you were one of its prominent members."

"I do not want to hear about it, so don't speak of it in front of me again," Erza ordered flatly.

"Aye, aye, captain," Naruto said and saluted like a good soldier. "I know I'm under your supervision right now, but what rank am I?"

"You currently have no rank. Stop worrying about meaningless things."

"But it's still good to have a rank of sort. It's also easier to tell who should boss who around."

"If you do this task quickly and without any problem, then I will put in a request with the King to make you a captain. Is that sufficient? As captain, only the King may give an order."

"Really, you would do something like that for me? I thought I have to enlist and work my way up tiredly or something. I'm really touched. I didn't know you cared so much for little old me? For the last couple of days, you attempted to kill me so I'm not –

"Enough!" She growled as she didn't want to listen more to his ramblings. It felt like he say those things just to annoy her.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "From the information you gave me, their guildhall can tunnel through the ground on a moment of notice. If they do, it's hard to locate them again so the best chance is to stop them from doing so in the first place."

"Yes," Erza said with a sharp expression. "They are like worms, drilling through the earth and popping up somewhere else."

"Didn't you manage to capture a few of them before? You should have left those ones alive," Naruto said. "If you did, then you could have gotten rid of this problem very easily."

"How is that?"

"Well, this Fairy Tail is like their counterpart. The guild is famed their very close friendship," Naruto asserted with a smile. "They have to be in order to survive this long. If you use one of those you had caught as a form of bait, then they will surely come to save that person even knowing it is a trap."

"That's just a theory," Erza said. "There is a good chance they will not, and I am not wrong in executing criminals."

Shaking his head, Naruto pointed at the girl patronizingly. "You are too blood thirsty, Knight-chan. Some time, leaving your enemy alive is the best course of action. If they do not come to save their friend from being torture then the tactic is actually more effective. Think about it. If they abandon one of their own, their friendship will only be talk. They will grow to distrust each other, and their guild will eventually self-destruct without you needing to do anything. It might not be certain, but it is very likely."

"Hmm… I didn't think that far," Erza admitted.

"Well, now you know. There's no need to gloom too much about past mistakes," Naruto said to her as much to himself. "From your last run in with them, I'm sure there is some kind of out looker wandering somewhere outside their guild to alert them whenever the Royal Army shows up. We should capture that person as stealthy as we can."

"So we'll going with the plan you just said then?"

"We could, but that will takes too long," Naruto said. "I can get rid of their guild in a couple or hours or so my way. Doing that would make a good impression, doesn't it?"

"It would, but are you sure you can do it?"

"Underestimating me? You will see whether or not soon enough," Naruto asserted confidently as electricity wrapped around his arm. He held up his palm as the power swirled into a sphere. As more energy was channeled, the orb became denser and denser.

Erza stared at the elemental manifestation in his palm. "You can use lightning?"

"Oh… yeah," Naruto admitted before forming a wide grin. "I forgot to mention it huh… Lightning is more useful than my fire power since I can do a lot more things with it. Just watch."

He threw the sphere up into the air as it broke into numerous flakes. The flakes swirled and morphed into bees as they began to spread out into the surrounding. The entire area eventually was filled with the insect. With a snap of his finger, they spread out to hunt down anyone loitering around the area.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Lighting is fun to play with as it can do many things. FYI, Power of Amplification is the highest technique of his lightning manipulation, but I don't think he needs to use it in this story as it will makes him pretty much godlike. In contrast with fire, the Power of Incineration can turn everything to ash. Next chapter – if it's not on hiatus – is the destruction of the last Guild.


	9. Welcome to Edolas (5)

**Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

28 reviews… 620/20 = 31 required… close enough. Alright, another chapter is release.

_**This story need a BETA!**_

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
5**

Erza Knightwalker did not like to be left in the dark.

He didn't disclose his plan in any adequate amount of words, and it bothered her. His strategy was also taking longer than she had anticipated. Patience was not her forte, especially when she was asked to simply stand idling by and trust in his method.

She did not trust him, but considering she had been pursuing the elusive dark guild – the only one remaining – for several years, a couple more hours waiting for him to do something should not be a problem.

At least that was what she'd thought. Each minutes seemed to be pass by much slower than the previous, and her patience was running thin.

With an annoyed glance to her side, she immediately noted the calming atmosphere surrounding the seated blond. While in a crossed legged position, his hands were busy tinkering with the inner working of the magical staff.

She let out a prolonged sigh as her right hand's fingers wrapped tightly around the pole of an identical staff as its blue colored and crystalized tip pointed at the grassy ground. The Royal Army standard issued magical weapon – mass produced – served as a replacement until a suitable alternative could be found.

_A suitable alternative… is there another saint spear somewhere in the world? _Erza thought frowningly, reminiscing about the weapon that had protected her for so long.

Ravelt was destroyed while it was in her hands, and whatever little fragmented remains of the Saint Spear were recovered and stored away at the magical research laboratory. At first, she'd blamed him for its untimely destruction, but in the end, she actually blamed herself. It was foolish to blame another for her short coming.

She continued to watch him for several more minutes, not uttering a single word.

"You're awfully quiet," Naruto commented while examining the magical circuitries within the staff weapon. He enjoyed silence whenever it was granted, but he didn't like awkward silence. "I didn't say you have to be a mute while we wait."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Not true. We could talk about the grass and the sky to pass the time… I might have to work under you for a long, very long time, captain, and maybe one day we can switch place so I'll be on top."

"On top…? Are you suggesting something, Uzumaki," Erza scowled and glared at the blond.

"Huh? No, not at all… I think that came out wrong," Naruto responded with amusement. "See? It's easy to start a conversation."

"I am not interested in such things. Concentrate on the task at hand."

"But if we're going to be together, we should get to know each other more in depth. Okay, how about I go first. Since I'm new to Edolas, is there any restaurant around the capital that sells ramen? Ummm… it's boiling noodle soup with meats and vegetables?"

Erza could have lie to get it over with, but she actually took a moment to think about a thoughtful answer. From her collective memory, there were many restaurants scattered across the capital, and each of them sold numerous unique and exotic dishes of all kind. It was safe to say the chiefs could produce any kind of meals upon request.

"There is," Erza answered before becoming completely silent. It didn't take long for her to fidget the magical staff before reluctantly speaking up again. She was curious and wanted confirmation. "How is that something about you?"

Naruto smirked without facing the crimson-haired knight. "Well, now you know that my favorite food is ramen. That's something about me, and you showed me something about you as well. It's a fair trade."

"I did? When…? Never mind," Erza said as she realized what he meant. He said showed, not told. She tried to play mute again, but it was difficulty to do so. He was right in his deduction, and whatever he was doing interested her. "Why did you dismantle a fully functional staff?"

"Dismantle? No, I'm fixing it," Naruto answered cheekily, earning an annoyed growl in return. "Heh, no, I really am telling the truth. I was checking how these things work at first. A good understanding of its construction might give me some insights to what the Anima Engine does exactly before I have a chance to examine it in person. I've learn all I can from this weapon so I need to put it back together again."

Logically, he was actually speaking the truth.

Erza pondered if the blond was adept enough to construct an Anima chamber somewhere secluded. If he was able to, he could use it to disappear. She wasn't about to let him go until he make good on his promise; to show her a highly advanced nation that did not rely on magic. "You're not thinking of building one yourself aren't you?"

"Huh? No. Isn't it like really big, taking up an entire building?" Naruto questioned and cocked his head to pay attention. "Even if I somehow could build one, where would I put it exactly? Plus, I don't have the necessary resource, and some components are likely to be very expensive and rare."

That was logical. He didn't appear to be lying, but she felt he was omitting important information. She did not press the matter as he returned his attention to the staff weapon and continued playing patch up.

Naruto finally finished assembling the weapon to its former self. "If there's one thing I'm ever good for, it is keeping my promises no matter what. You will see for yourself. I've promised to make this Fairy Tail problem go away, and it will be."

"Yet, you haven't told me the exact nature of your plan," Erza pointed out. "You sent out those strange insects all over the place, but they have not attacked anyone thus far."

"Those bees aren't really for attacking anyone even though they could," Naruto divulged while noticing some of the power crystals – Lacrima – scattered about on the ground. He forgot to place them back into the weapon. The familiar aura they emitted had told him all he needed to know where they came from.

Naruto continued speaking while placing back the power crystals. "Those bees are used as scouts and taggers more than anything. Once they complete their task, I will strike the guild before they have the chance to enact their escape into the ground. Even if they could somehow have the time to retreat, I will know their exact location when they uprooted again."

"… are you sure you can do all that?"

"Doubting me? We'll see in a few minutes, Knight-chan. I don't think they can escape from me. At least, the chance is not very high with this Fairy Tail," Naruto said as he looked ahead at the guildhall in the distant. His blue eyes sharpened. He could feel the natural flow of magnetic radiation coming from all around the area. He smiled and relaxed himself, returning his attention back on the staff.

"This Fairy Tail," Ezra repeated what he had said. It took a full minute for her to speak up again since she was debating with herself. "I assume you know my Earthland counterpart personally."

"Hmmm… Knight-chan, I thought that particular topic was off limit?" Naruto questioned, but no form of an answer came. He looked up at the impassive Knightwalker before giving a shrug. "Yes, you could say that. I thought you were her since she kept coming up with new set of armor to fight me."

"New set of armor to fight you…? There is a material on Earthland that can withstand the temperature of your flames?"

"Hmm… I don't know if there is, but I highly doubt it," Naruto answered. All natural occurring material had a melting point. Magical or enchanted items might be more resistant to his flames, but since his flames were magical in nature, such material would eventually succumb.

"Anyway, her combat ability comes from whatever armor she has on at the time," Naruto said and explained a bit about the immensely popular Requip magic of Earthland.

Requip was just a form of glorified dressing room similar to retrofitting magic that the devils and angels used to change clothing or summoning their holy and demonic weapons. They didn't actually stash the items they needed inside a personal pocket dimension, however. What would happen if they passed away then? The items they horded in those dimensions would likely be lost. In fact, during the Great War, numerous holy and demonic weapons weren't able to be recovered.

It was still a useful ability to change clothes on the fly, but Naruto hadn't used it in years. Any article of clothing he wore would burn off whenever he activated his flames power. This was due to the power of incineration. Since its awakening, his mother had taught him how to shape and mold his flames into feasible articles of clothing. Once he mastered the technique, he spent much time wondering whether his mother was actually walking around the house naked as he technically wasn't wearing any real clothing himself.

The answer still eluded him, but thankfully, he grew out of his hormonal teenage years quickly.

Knightwalker already had some understanding of it since Edolasian spent much of their time studied – and becoming ever more jealous – of Earthland and its magic capability.

Naruto continued explaining about Erza, telling Erza – which was weird if he thought more on it – about the time they battled each other and how she constantly popping up unexpectedly. He omitted about the evil pieces, however. Those pieces, especially the bishop one, could potentially grant any one eternal magic as all reincarnated devils were bestowed with some form of demonic magic to a certain degree. It was a just too good of a bargaining chip.

Erza understood the underlying implication when she learnt more about Erza Scarlet through his body behavior and facial expression.

"From what you're saying, then you must have some connections to the guild of Earthland," she said before frowning. She let out a small sigh while tightening the grip on her magical staff.

"Yes. I suppose so," Naruto confirmed before smirking. "Are you concern that I will switch and side with them instead?"

"I am… yes," Erza answered with honesty. "I would not be able to stop you if you do."

"No, you won't, and probably anyone around here for that matter," he agreed wholly. He had seen the power level and many type of magic on Earthland. It was interesting to learn about them and see them in practice, but they weren't all that impressing. Edolas was the same, or maybe even lower due to their reliance on external means.

"Okay, how about this?" Naruto said and raised his hand like doing a vow. "I promise I won't betray Erza for as long as she returns the same."

"And how do I know if your promise is any good," Erza responded almost immediately.

"Well, that is something you have to figure out yourself, captain," Naruto answered and stood up from the ground. He twirled the fully functional staff weapon in his hand. "I won't side with Fairy Tail simply because they are breaking the law. It's not to say I agree with every law ever made by anyone, but they generally are made and enforced to better the people."

Knightwalker agreed as she believed the same ideal. Without proper law to govern the people, there would only be anarchy. Those chaotic days, she still remembered. Guilds were forced to disband because most were generally wasting enormous amount of unrecoverable and precious magic. Some had resisted, but they were quickly destroyed by the Royal Army until only one remained.

Fairy Tail.

It was a thorn on her side; a stain on her seemingly perfect record. What was once a duty to uphold the law quickly became an obsession, earning her the epithet Fairy Hunter. She took it with pride, for those that bring disorder in any form will be shown no mercy.

Knightwalker took out deep breath and looked straight ahead at the target. "Are you finally carrying out your plan?"

"Soon," Naruto said and passed his staff to her. He didn't really need it. "Hmm… I understand the reason why guilds are not allowed, but for them to resist this long is pretty impressive. It makes me wonder if the law, forcing them to disband, was just in the first place."

"You change your mind quick, Uzumaki," Erza remarked.

"I did not change my mind, Knight-chan," Naruto clarified. "I said I don't agree with every law that ever made, but as long as the people are happy then even an unjust law must be held in well regard." With his hastily created spy network, he had seen all he needed to see throughout the Kingdom. The people hadn't outright rebelled against the monarchy so something must be working right. If it worked then why changed it?

"I think it's about time," Naruto said and closed his eyes. Concentrating deeply, he could feel and see everything around him in multiple electromagnetic spectrums. Dozens of beacons light up through the area. Without a single word, he vanished in a crimson flash.

**XxXxX**

Edolas Fairy Tail was as rowdy and cheerful as their counterpart. Even on the run from the Royal Army and losing almost half of their friends to the relentless Fairy Hunter, they always find a way to keep the gloomy mood at bay.

The guild was not her guild, but it was her home for the last few years.

Lisanna knew she was an imposter, pretending to be someone she was not. It was not her intention to impersonate a dead girl. She didn't know how she winded up in Edolas after being severely injured and knocked unconscious by her older brother, Elfman Strauss. She did not blame him as he was unable to control his overtake magic at the time nor did she blame the Elfman of this world for seeing her as his younger sister.

She was loved by everyone, and that was all that mattered.

"There sure are a lot of insects flying around outside," Jet said while rubbing his neck. "One of them stung me, but then it's just disappeared. I thought I imagined the whole thing."

"Same here," Droy acknowledged. "What's up with that?"

"You guys as well? I got stung as well, but I didn't feel anything afterward. Not even a puncture wound remains," Gray said and massaged his cheek with his thick winter glove. "Juvia-chan… you should wear more clothing to protect from them!"

"No thanks," Juvia refused adamantly. "I feel hot and sticky when looking at you, and that's not in a good sense. Plus, one of them got me already. I find it strange that all the other bees leave me alone after that."

"Now that you mentioned it, they began to avoid me after the first one," Roy said. "Don't they usually come in swarm?"

"There is a swarm outside. Maybe it's that time of the year."

As they continued discussing about the odd behavior of the bees, one of their guild members groaned in pain as a powerful chop landed on the nape of his neck. It was strong enough for him to collapse flatly on the floor unmoving.

"This is probably easier than I thought," the attacker mumbled lowly.

Everyone inside the guild snapped towards the direction of the commotion and saw a blond-haired man in a crimson colored robe with black lines and patterns at the hemlines. He coughed once and returned the gaze without any visible ill intention.

"Greeting, Fairy Tail. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I have come in peace," Naruto introduced himself. Every one stared at him lazily before looking at the unconscious person below his feet. "Not buying it?"

"Who the hell are you!?" The blond-haired girl in skimpy clothing demanded.

"Where did he come from?" Another person nearby asked. "He wasn't here a second ago."

"I saw he appear after a faint flash!"

"Teleportation? But the guild is protected from those kinds of magic!"

"Your weak barrier won't prevent me from coming and going," Naruto confirmed as a frightened person barged through the double door of the guild.

"FAIRY HUNTER!" He shouted the warning, causing everyone to be alarmed.

Naruto pursed his lips for his negligence. He should have told Erza to stay put.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted the order while grabbing hold of a hand held rod from her waist. "We need the transport field. I will get rid of this –

"Get rid of who exactly?" Naruto asked from behind. He'd teleported across the room without showing any sign of magic activation.

On reflex, Lucy swung the whip weapon behind her as blue electricity emerged at the end of the rod from the circular fragment with a pink orb. It was caught by the blond, however.

"That's tickle," Naruto joked with a grin. With the bloodline of the Namikaze clan, any form of electricity empowered and rejuvenated him, making him stronger. "Well, not really, but you know what I mean right? I would like to see what kind of magic you have, but I don't think we have time since the captain will be here soon."

"Captain..." Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "Levy. How much longer –

Unfortunately, Levy was unconscious in her seat while the blond stood to the side of the console.

"Levy isn't here right now," Naruto said before leaning over the interface. "This is the console you use to burrow into the ground? Cool. I will examine it in depth later."

Naruto gave one quick scan around the room. Without warning, he vanished from view. A few seconds later he returned to the same spot.

"No…" Lucy couldn't react at all. In an instant, everything was over. Her vision began to fade from the powerful blow to the back of her neck. She collapsed onto the ground along with everyone else in the room.

Not everyone apparently as he missed one. The girl was crouching by her unconscious sister's side.

"Hmm… I'm sure I calibrated them properly for Edolasian," Naruto mumbled lowly as he stared at the still awake white-haired girl. There was no Hiraishin beacon on her since the bees must have ignored her completely. His blue eyes sharpened as electricity flowed through their optic nerves, allowing him to see in multiple spectrums. He narrowed them at the girl to make out her biometric signature to make sure.

He blinked, returning to normal state with a smile. "So how long have you been here in Edolas, Lisanna Strauss?"

"Dark Mage Uzumaki," Lisanna mumbled as she thought he was familiar. Looking closely, she realized he hasn't changed at all when she first saw him six years ago.

"One and only," he responded with a courteous bow, "but it looks like you're on the wrong side of the law this time."

* * *

**Author Note:**

I could have Naruto fight them for bit, but that would be pointless. DXD powers are much greater than that of Fairy Tail. Plus, Naruto does have cannon based powers. Naruto does know the Strauss siblings as he met them all before. Erza Scarlet likely appears next chapter. If not, it's the one after that since the crimson dream will activate.


	10. Welcome to Edolas (6)

**Route Roulette: Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Just checking something… also, one of you asked nicely for another chapter.

* * *

**=[Welcome to Edolas]=  
6**

**_6 years ago, X778_**

The vast desert beyond their small isolated village was harsh, not a single creature, living or dead, could be seen among the arid sandy landscape. The afternoon sun bearing up on them was relentless, and the desolated, ancient ruins offered little comforts and shades for the three orphaned children.

A small blue-eyed girl with short white hair followed her elder sister closely. Her brother was a few steps behind, carrying all they had in the world for the long journey ahead; a journey without any destination in mind. "Where are we going, Mira-nee?"

"I don't know, Lisanna," Mirajane answered after a short pause. She looked ahead while her left hand remained firmly around her right arm, which was obscured completely by her dark cloak. Despite the bearing heat descending upon her from above, she would not unburden herself of her cloak. The reason to why she and her two younger siblings were evicted from the place they had been called home for the last decade and a half was hidden beneath the layer of fabric.

Lisanna blinked and lifted her eyes off the ground to see her sister's back. The dark cloak her sister wore shifted and swayed in whatever dried breeze that came its way. "You don't know?"

Mirajane nodded lightly and pursed her lips. She did not have a destination in mind when they left their village. They could not stay there anymore as she would only bring forth disasters. That was what she'd believed. Her demonic right arm had told her so. The dark, ominous voice that came within it whispered in the back of her mind, requesting her to embrace it and let it into her being just like the pastor of their church did. Bad thing happened afterwards.

"I don't know," Mirajane asserted. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go wherever Mira-nee and Elf-nii wants to go," Lisanna answered with all honesty. She then smiled at her two elder siblings before sticking her tongue out and panted. "But can we go somewhere cool soon? It's too hot here."

Elfman, who was physically exhausted from exerting himself with the heavy luggage, mustered enough strength to chuckle. He increased his pace, reaching his youngest sister in a handful of steps. "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere, Lisanna. A big pool of water we can all jump in!"

Mirajane smiled, only thinly. Somewhere cool and shady, like a simple oasis would be nice, but the arid desert they were in seemed to stretch on for miles and miles in every directions. In addition, the already searing heats continued to rise rapidly with each ticking seconds.

"Really?" Lisanna responded and retrieved her tongue. She then huffed and continued forwards. "I hope we find one soon."

"We will, but let's take a rest over there," Mirajane suggested and pointed at a nearby sand dome. The dome was situated in a way that it cast a decent size shadow upon the ground on one side, towards her and her siblings.

"Finally," Elfman called out and rushed to the pointed spot. He dropped back onto the grained earth and leaned back, allowing the coolness brought on by the casted shadow to wash over him. "Not that I can't go on for the rest of the day."

"I'm sure you can, Elfman," Mirajane acknowledged her brother's effort to be more than he should be despite he was younger than her. "But Lisanna can't."

"I can too," Lisanna responded as she fell flat on the earth, exhausted. "Ummm… do we have any water or food left? I'm hungry… and thirsty… and hungry."

Elfman nodded and passed a bottle, housing their remaining supply of liquid, to Lisanna, whom had ate and drank most of their rations along the long journey. He then checked the luggage he was carrying for anything that could be editable. There was very little ration left, but he gave it all to his younger sister without any sign of hesitation.

"Here, Elf-nii," Lisanna offered after taking a small bite out of given ration. She was about to offer to her sister as well, but Mirajane refused to accept.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, Lisanna," Mirajane said as she sat down near her sister. She smiled at Lisanna before closing her eyes, slowly. She exhaled deeply and began to doze off, resting her mind and body.

Lisanna blinked. "Mira-nee?"

"Please let Nee-chan rest, Lisanna," Elfman advised. He placed his luggage down onto the sand and used it as a made-shift pillow. "I also need a short nap. Maybe it's better to move around at night when it's much cooler. Don't run off on your own, okay?"

"I won't, Elf-nii," Lisanna answered.

While both her brother and sister took their much needed rest, Lisanna watched casted shadow upon the sand as the relentless sun sailed across the cloudless sky. There weren't much to do besides doing that. After half an hour, she yawned and was about to doze off as well, but a pillar of flames erupted to the side, some distance away from the dome. She blinked and turned toward it.

The pillar of flames soared high up into the sky before morphing into an enormous dragon. It curved downwards and fell back towards the earth, slamming itself into the land with a vengeance. Agonizing scream could be heard before lightning erupted skywards despite there was no thunder clouds in sight.

Lisanna quickly nudged her brother and sister. "Look, look! Elf-nii, Mira-nee! It's magic!"

Elfman was still a bit hazy, so he growled in annoyance. He then rubbed his eyes and stared at the light works in the distance, bewildered. He had never seen such a spectacular magic before as their village – the village they used to live in – was isolated from the world at large.

Mirajane snapped out of her haziness much quicker. She too was amazed. She got off the ground and took a few steps towards the numerous lightning bolts that surged straight up into the sky. They curved towards one point, forming a large spiraling sphere. She noticed a silhouette of a person hovering just under the sphere. The person raised one of their hands before swinging it downwards at the earth. The moment that person finished the hand gesture, the sphere exploded outward, sending forth thousands of lightning bolts, raining down the desert, unleashing destruction upon the land.

The series of thunderous boom came forth, and amongst the deafening sounds, Mirajane distinctively heard dying screams of agony. That wasn't a magical show, but rather an attack. She widened her eyes as a few lightning bolts flew far and wide across the desert, with several of them coming towards her and her siblings. She quickly grabbed Lisanna, whom stood just in front of her, before the magical bolts slammed into the earth and exploded with incredible force and power.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called out in shock and fright as her elder sister had used her own body to shield her from the devastating elemental blast. It was strong enough to shred much of her cloak.

"I'm fine… really, Lisanna," Mirajane uttered as she fell backwards into Elfman's outstretching arms. She gasped as static lightning crackled over her small body, electrocuting her. As the intensity of the current increased, so did the agonizing pain she felt. Eventually, she screamed excruciatingly.

"Hang it in there, Nee-chan!" Elfman called out while Lisanna sobbed. It was then a towering shadow casted over all three of them.

A person in black hooded cloak seemingly materialized out of nowhere. His cold, dark blue eyes staring down at them were dreadful, but what was even more terrifying was what in his hand. A wounded man was choked to death.

"Hah! See? Look at what you done, Uzumaki," the person gasped and laughed hysterically once his eyes captured wounded white-haired girl, Mirajane, in her brother's shaken arms. He then grunted as he was lifted up into the air by his captor with very little effort.

**– Crimson Dream –**

"What I have done? What I have done? You have the nerve to ask me that?" Naruto growled angrily. His glaring eyes tensed greatly. Murderous aura was lurking in those sapphire jewels. He then exhaled as if he tried to calm himself, suppressing his overwhelming rage. His grip loosened slightly. "Did the Council order you idiots to kill innocents!?"

"They are not innocents," the person snorted haughtily. "And I have my orders. All those that fall to the black art must be destroyed without mercy. It is for the good of Fiore."

"I don't know what this black art is," Naruto growled in annoyance. He did have some idea since he did pick up quite a few things in the months he wandered around Fiore. The country was relatively peaceful, but that was really on the surface. There were numerous battles – great and small – being fought in the shadow, away from the majority of the public. Dark guilds and associations ran rampage across the land, abducting people, especially children, while committing genocide against the secluded villages, despite the Magic Council reassuring the population they weren't.

Naruto took some time to do his own investigation, and he learnt that the Magic Council actually turned a blind eye to those they condemned as long as their more questionable mission got carried out without scrutiny. In other words, Dark Guilds were hired assassins, and once they outlived their usefulness, they were dismantled by the Council, becoming scapegoats in the process.

"But whatever it is, I don't believed it warrant their execution without a proper trial," Naruto said. "And not all of them are mages! You just order your men to slaughter everyone, including their families. Tell me, how is a toddler, who could barely walk, commits such a grievous sin that it deserved to die?"

The man snorted. There was great hatred in his eyes. "They will follow their parents and unleash more demons onto the world, demons that destroyed my hometown and murder my families. I don't need to explain anything further to you, Dark Mage Uzumaki. You act all high and nobles, but you are just a killer like me. You slaughtered all my men, roasting them alive with your magic, without blinking an eye. You are even more ruthless than I am. Just look at what you did to this child here. Do you enjoy her agony?"

"I am nothing like you," Naruto said calmly. He looked at the white-haired girl in the arms of a boy. She was thrashing about as his lightning power wreaked havoc on her feeble body. "I would never commit a massacre simply because someone ordered me to. I would never harm a child intentionally." His hands glowed brightly, forcing the man to scream in agonizing pain. He was being cooked alive.

Naruto landed his eyes back on the man, whose name he had never gotten. "Your very existence only brings more grudges and tragedies to everyone else, adding more to the cycle of hatred. If you cannot forgive, letting the past go and work towards a better future then you should go and join your family in the afterlife. Tell them how you avenge them by butchering families and murdering innocent children."

"You bastard, don't bring my family into this! You know nothing of them! Gahhhh!"

"Reduce to ash," Naruto said as the man in his grip burst into flame. A second later, the burning body exploded outwards, covering the sands with ashen remains.

Naruto sighed as he raised his hand upwards. The ash within him palm slid off and joined the grains of the desert under his feet. Before the Great War that claimed so many of his friends including his fiancée, he never had to kill anyone. No, he refused to kill anyone, hoping they would change, seeing the world in a better light. He was wrong, and many had paid for it. Billions had paid for it.

Naruto lowered his hand turned towards the trio. After seeing a man turned to ash, two of them were ghastly white. It was understandable. The third one was groaning in pain. He leaned towards the third one, outstretching his hand.

"S…top…. Stop!" Lisanna shouted. Something happened in that instant. He stopped. HIs body seemed to obey her words. It was the same many years later, in another world – a parallel world – called Edolas.

**_Present day, X784_**

"Stop," Lisanna ordered as soon as Naruto took a step forwards.

Naruto stopped. He blinked and then winced. He tried to lift his leg, but they refused to budge. He tried to move his hand, but that was also in vain. His entire body was like an unmoving statue. The only thing that seemed to be functional was his brain and mouth. He could do a lot with his brain and mouth. "… I really hate that power of yours, Lisanna. No wonder my kind wiped out your ancestor long ago. How the hell did a human make a pact with all seventy-two pillars is beyond me. Maybe everyone was high that day, decided to pledge their undying loyalty to a human and his bloodline? Now I have to suffer for it."

Lisanna did not know who her ancestors were except that they were called **_Solomon_** or something along that line. Her sister, Mirajane, seemed to have the power to steal a demon's powers and used it for her own in a more specialized form of Take Over magic while she seem to have the ability to command them, giving them any verbal orders. Her orders cannot be denied except in the case of self-preservation. She could not order Naruto to commit suicide no matter how hard she tried. She could, however, order him to do anything imaginable.

"Can you let me go now or do I have to spank you? Please say no. I miss spanking you."

Lisanna instinctively rubbed her bottom. It was many years ago, but the pain of being spank right before her shocked brother and unconscious sister engraved deeply into her mind. It was so much that that she and her brother refused to talk about it. Her sister weren't conscious to see who had brought all of them to Fairy Tail. While she was grateful for his help, it didn't mean she could hold a grudge against him.

**_Memory Lane (Lisanna)_**

"I'm dumping more kids on you, Jiji. One crybaby, one… man, and one demonic brat," Naruto had said before throwing her at the short, elderly man, sending them both tumbling across the room in shock. He left her brother alone as he was carrying her unconscious sister, who he beaten up when she went out of control and tried to turn the desert into a fiery inferno while killing everything in sight.

"H… How are you still able to teleport into here!?" Makarov shouted in annoyance more than anger. She learnt a year later that the private room was filled with invisible runes to ward off evil – especially one of the most feared dark mage in history, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto apparently dropped by Fairy Tail once in a while, dumping an absurd amount of money and artifacts he had apparently found. Some of the stuffs – most of the stuff – had bloodstain on them.

Makarov noticed the crying child on the floor to his side. "Are you alright, little one?"

"It hurts," she sobbed while rubbing her swollen butt.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before staring at her unconscious sister, who looked like she had been thrashed around for a while. He sighed and turned towards the blond wearing a hooded cloak. "Are you hitting on kids now, Uzumaki-san?"

"Huh? I'm not a pedophile like you old man, collecting a bunch of kids and calling them your family even though you already have one. Trying to build a harem before you die huh, but why there are boys in the harem though? I didn't know you swing both ways," Naruto said with impossible sincerity. "And I didn't do it for fun, although it was pretty fun. The spanking part was a lot of fun."

He then glared at her, causing her to shiver. "Nobody can tell me what to do and get away with it, right Lasagna."

"It's Lisanna," she whimpered lowly and sniffled.

"It is? What did I say?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. He then rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry so can we make this quick?"

"Spanking…?" Makarov mumbled as he got off the floor and return to his seat. "I see… what can I do for you today, Uzumaki-san? Please don't drop off any more items. I have enough trouble with the Council as it is."

"Didn't I say it already? I'm dropping off these kids since I don't want to sell them separately," Naruto said before face palmed and shook his head. "That came out a bit wrong. I mean I don't want to dump them at the orphanage because of this girl's unique condition. My head is a bit woozy thanks to her. She really did a number on me. She managed to smack me around for a while before I figured out what was going on."

"She did…? Now that a story I want to hear," Makarov said.

Naruto sighed and cracked his arms a little. "More correctly, I smacked myself around. I think her magic is a form of Take Over, but it's a unique version, I think. She managed to steal a large proportion of my magic, and if I didn't knock her out, she would inevitably go super nova, setting the sky and land on fire, killing pretty much everything."

Makarov sweat dropped. "How often will this happen?"

"Umm… probably never again, but I'm not sure. I don't know whether some of my powers still remained in her unless I probe her body fully," Naruto said while wiggling his fingers like some kind of deviant. He chuckled and rubbed his temple mildly. "That won't be pleasant for a child, traumatic even."

"I would think it is more than likely," Makarov added his opinion while leering at the other two children.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. If he had thought it was a good idea to probe her body and mind in great depth, he would have done so already to make sure. "If she starting to glow like the sun then just knock her out with a chair or a table. If you don't, her body will failed and she will explode with enough force to devastate the continent. The resulting inferno will kill everyone else."

"You seem pretty lax about this," Makarov said. He was not comfortable at discussing such a grim scenario in front of children, whom was the girl's siblings.

Naruto raised a brow. "If it's too much of a problem, I will just kill her now. She will die peaceful in her sleep." He then turned to the side and towards Elfman, who quickly backed away from him, taking his unconscious older sister in his arms. Lisanna quickly stood by her brother. They both glared at him.

"I'm going to call that plan B," Naruto said while Makarov sighed.

**_Present Time_**

"I hate you, Uzumaki!" Lisanna growled angrily. She didn't really hate him as he did save her, but it was hard not to detest him in some way. Not only he said he will kill her sister if she ever lose control of her power, but he was the reason for her condition in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, get in line," Naruto said. He felt like he said that before to someone else. "And it's Naru-nii to you or did you forget your promise? Who was that crybaby that begged me to save her sister? I sure I have a picture of it somewhere here. I held up my end of the bargain, but she refused to hold up hers."

Lisanna fumed. "You don't have a picture. Stop lying!"

Naruto raised his hands as flames surged out and formed an exact image. "Sure I do…" He blinked as he realized Lisanna had given him a different command. She could only give him one command at a time, and the newer overrode the older one. "Oh I'm free! Hurrah!"

"Stand still!" Lisanna called out, but Naruto only grinned deviously.

"Sorry, but I can't hear you," Naruto replied and tapped his ears. His lightning power had disabled his hearing since it was a weakness against descendent of Solomon, who could order any descendent of the seventy-two pillars of the underworld to do whatever they pleased. While his father clan, Namikaze, was not affected by the contract, his mother side, Uzumaki, was. This was because of the blood ties that his mother had with the Gremory. "If I can't hear you, you can't boss me around! And I've told you before, Lisanna-chan. If you bossed me around, I will spank you. Stick your butt up."

Dread filled Lisanna's face. As he approached her, she shrieked loudly.

**– Crimson Dream –**

"Uzumaki! I have told you not to leave my side," Erza Knightwalker roared furiously the exact moment she entered the guild hall. She then blinked at the sobbing white-haired girl on the floor, with her butt stick up in the air as if she had been punished for something. Her shock dissipated, but it came back in full when she saw a pile of bodies, stacked into a cubical. It was the oddest thing she had ever seen.

"Why are they… like that?"

"I didn't do anything… the crybaby is doing what she do best," Naruto responded as he looked up from the magical console that allowed Fairy Tail to transport their entire guild through tunneling. He wanted to take it apart to have a long and deep examination, but there wasn't any time to do that. He pointed at the cube of bodies he had built with bodies lying about. "That's just for transportation. Easier to move when they are compact like that… I think. I thought about removing their clothing for less weight while I wait for you, but since you're already here, I guess we can move out."

Erza narrowed her eyes. Was it easier to move when they were like that?

"That won't be necessary," Erza said as she took out her standard military issued magical staff. "We will execute them all here."

Lisanna blinked, snapping out of her traumatic experience. "No, you can't! Naru-nii!"

"Naru… nii?" Erza uttered and glared suspiciously at Naruto, who raised his hands in defense. Ignoring the blond, she turned her staff at Lisanna with deadly intention lurking in her eyes. She smirked. "She will be the first to go –

The magical staff in her hand exploded, slamming her against the wall with the resulting force. Once she collapsed on the floor in agony, she blinked in both shock and surprise. The realization slammed into her almost immediately. "Naru – !"

Her shouting as prematurely cut off when the damaged wall collapsed onto her from behind, knocking her out completely.

Lisanna was in a state of shock. "What just happen?"

"I don't know… my guess is, I didn't put the weapon back together properly, and it exploded upon activation," Naruto said while rubbing his chin as if he was curious himself.

"You didn't plan all this, didn't you?" Lisanna asked.

Naruto stared at her. "I have no idea what you're implying, Lasagna."

"It's Lisanna!"

"I'm going to keep calling you that until you stop asking stupid question," Naruto said and returned his eyes back to the console. "I think I figure out how this work. Let's see if I can drive this guild hall back to the capital."

"Naru-nii…" Lisanna mumbled. "You can mean that you intend to…"

Naruto stared at her. "Lasagna, make yourself useful and tied your friends up. I promise no harm will come to them so trust me on that. I might get really bored and torture them for a bit for amusement and blackmail materials though."

Lisanna nodded slowly and did as he asked. Despite the friction she had with him, she trusted him. He did promise no harm would come to her friends, and he always kept his promise.

Meanwhile, Erza growled angrily in her sleep. She was furious that she had allowed the blond one of the weapons in order to examine its inner working. She was sure that she didn't use the one he pulled apart and then put back together, but somehow she did. For her own short sightedness for not realizing her weapons had been switched around, she had no one to blame but herself. How he was able to do that without her knowing would elude her for some times.

"Naruto… you bastard, I'm going to…" Erza mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. The familiar white ceiling of her room made her at ease. Her easiness faded when she noted the last person she wanted to see laying by her bedside.

"Good morning, Knight-chan," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Did you sleep well?"

Erza Knightwalker, captain of the Royal Army, one of the most feared on the Edolas, simply stared at the blond unflinchingly for a handful of seconds. She inhaled deeply afterward. "Why am I naked?"

"Less weight, easier to carry," Naruto responded, "didn't I tell you about that?"

"I see…" Erza said. Her eyes scanned him up and down. "Why are you naked and on my bed?"

"I sleep naked," Naruto said, "and I was tired of carrying you here so I decided to take a snooze."

Erza clenched her hands, trying to suppress her fury. "You really want to die, Uzumaki?"

"No, I want to live long and prosper. Besides, if you kill me, I won't be able to show you a technological advanced world without magic," Naruto said with a smile. It was something he had over her, and her desire to see such a world out weighted her own frustration – at least for now. He wanted to see how far he could push her.

"Oh, I won't kill you, Naruto. That would be a loss," Erza said softly as she unclenched her hands. "I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad."

Naruto didn't know what she meant exactly, and he was slightly stunned at her using his given name. He was about to response with another sarcastic comment, but shrilling screams clogged up his throat and flooded his mouth. Her hand grabbed something he left unprotected and it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his entire life.

**– To be continued –**

* * *

This story now placed into its proper name – **Route Roulette: Crimson Dream.** And I will try to complete this second arc, Welcome to Edolas, in this upcoming week or so. Any limes/lemons scenes will not be available on fan fiction, and any existing one will be removed.

**Route Roulette Listing:** fandoms. xyz/nexus-library/route-roulette/


End file.
